A Man From Nabudis
by Mage-Alia
Summary: Prince Rasler was said to have died the night Nalbina Fortress fell, but it was all part of a carefully prepared design. Now months after his supposed death he meets a young street rat named Vaan and it's from there that their adventure begins.
1. Prelude

Final Fantasy XII

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't claim to own Final Fantasy 12 or any other game by Squaresoft.

* * *

A Man From Nabudis 

By: Mage-Alia

Prelude: Love and War

* * *

Summary: Prince Rasler was said to have died, the night Nalbina Fortress fell under the Archadian attack, but it was all part of a carefully prepared design. Now months after his supposed death he meets a young street rat named Vaan and it's from there that their adventure begins. 

AU, Pairings undecided, Mild Ashe Bashing, implied Basch/Rasler in the beginning (Doesn't continue though)

* * *

A/N: Okay, I know I already have like a million stories going but this one just had to be let out the moment I began to watch the opening credits of FF12 the very first time I played. It's AU (Obviously) and centers mostly around Vaan and Rasler as the main characters, but not as an item….. 

…..Just ignore the inner Vaan/Rasler faingirl going off in the background… she lost the first round of the Rock, Paper, Scissors tournament against the other inner fangirls (The non-pairing fangirl was all-supreme), but there might be a rematch later if someone decides to help her out… hehehe.

Oh well, on with the story before my brains explode.

* * *

"_Lord Rasler!" _

_He could hear his men calling to him, but for what he didn't know. His attention drifted from the battle and his sword felt heavy in his grasp, like someone had cast gravity over the area. Looking down, trying to find what had weighed it so greatly… noticing the shaft peeking out of his armor. The royal stared almost stupidly at the arrow that protruded from the smallest of gaps in the plate metal, still vibrating with the force of which it had struck. _

"_Oh…" His vision swam violently and he felt his Chocobo pitching beneath him like a roiling wave. In a whirl of confusion and pain he didn't fight it when black began to creep from the edges of his vision and he was sent spiraling into a black abyss… shouts of the soldiers ringing in his ears._

"_**LORD RASLER!!"

* * *

**_

_**Year 704 Old Valendian**_

_**Kingdom of Dalmasca – The Royal City of Rabanastre**_

It seemed the entire city had rose to the occasion as petals from rare desert flowers rained down on the central promenade as the procession made its way toward the palace. The parade stretched on for what seemed like forever as they moved slowly behind the costumed Moogles whom where drumming out the march. People along the streets cheered as the Royal Carriage, drawn by teams of white Chocobo's bred specially for the purpose of conveying the newest royal couple toward their waiting doom…

'_No, it's my Wedding…'_ Just thinking the word made him want to shudder. He was too young for this… well, not exactly. His father had been married off around the same age, so he couldn't use that excuse at all. Resisting the urge to sigh he cast a look to his right where the Princess of Dalmasca sat beside him. Feeling his gaze she smiled nervously and looked as though she where about to burst into a fit of giggles.

'_Of course 'she's' enjoying herself.'_ The part of his mind that still couldn't accept that all this was happening whispered snidely in the back of his head. _'Isn't it a typical female day dream? Get married to a prince and ride off on a Chocobo into the sunset? Euughhh.'_ Prince Rasler of Nebradia smiled at that thought and Ashe, assuming she was smiling at her, finally turned back to the crowd with a tiny wave. The smile fell off his face once she was no longer looking and he turned away, his mask no longer in place.

Their marriage had been arranged by their fathers, as part of a new alliance between the lands of Nebradia and Dalmasca in the face of the rising tensions between the Rozzarian and the Arcadian Empires that boxed them in on both sides from the east and the west. The two great countries had been at war with each other since the days of the Dynast King and anyone with eyes could see that in the next few years they'd be under fire from both when war finally broke out, and their small countries that spanned the land between them, would most certainly end up being the battleground.

Thus, this damned Wedding had to take place.

Rasler hated the idea, but duty was duty and it was his duty to marry the lovesick fluttering girl that sat on his right and meet the final conditions of the Alliance.

Even so, he shifted a little further to the left.

There was a loud burst of fanfare from musicians along the ramparts as the procession ground to a halt and Rasler disembarked from the carriage, absentmindedly holding out a hand to aid the Princess before they moved up the stairs to the palace proper. It was slow going and Rasler cursed every step he climbed. The Royal City of Nabudis was never this hot or bothersome, and there were reasons why they'd wanted to build it over a lake as opposed to in the middle of a desert! What was worse, once he made those vows he'd probably never return to Nebradia again and he missed it already.

King Raminas, his new father-in-law was waiting at the top of the stairs for them, flanked by his highest-ranking captains for the occasion. Rasler smiled along with Ashe as her father spoke to her in whispers and resisted the urge to glare over his future father-in-law's shoulder at Captain Basch who was staring back with a mix of mocking, hurt and concern flitting across his face. Captain Azelas was far more reserved, his face stone blank as he watched the proceedings.

Eventually the priest sent from Bur-Omisace with the blessings of the Grand Kiltias himself, called them forward, beginning the long and tiresome ceremony. Rasler resisted the urge to fidget, his etiquette training kicking in alongside ours of sword drills to make him still before the… _wedding_, could come to a close.

"IN THE NAME OF THE FATHER AND IN THE PRESENCE OF THESE HOLY RELICS... I HEREBY PRONOUNCE YOU MAN AND WIFE FROM THIS TIME FORTH. MAY THE BLESSINGS OF THE GODS LIGHT YOUR PATH TO ALL ETERNITY. FARAM." The Priests voice echoed loudly out of the entrance hall of the Palace and out into the streets where the watching crowds went crazy. Following protocol Rasler turned toward Ashe and found her waiting expectantly for him to make the first move.

'_Crap.'_ He thought as his eyes flickered over her shoulder.

Basch was laughing at him again.

He hoped his brief glare went unnoticed as he steeled himself and leaned forward, pressing his lips to the princess's and mentally wincing at the deafening peal of bells that went off overhead before he could pull away.

Ashe was beaming at him as she attached herself to his arm and they began to walk back out into the sunlight.

'_Duty… it's all just your duty…'_ Rasler assured himself, but somehow, he could just see his boredom and irritation stretching off into forever.

The evening wouldn't end soon enough.

* * *

The halls of the palace where cool and dark as he made his way through them with all speed his armour clanking with each long stride and in the distance he could hear the soft murmur of voices from the one room in the palace the Princess Ashe never attended. 

The War Room.

Basch sincerely regretted having to be the one to deliver the news to the room's occupants all at once, but it was something that had to be known so they could make the correct steps to counter Archadia's imminent advance.

Nabudis had fallen.

The prince would be crushed.

Basch genuinely cared about the Prince. Although he'd been just a brief fling to the royal he understood what it was like to do something you didn't want to do, but did so anyway out of duty. Still, he couldn't help but laugh at the look on his face the day he'd been married to the princess of the country he served. They'd been a good few weeks. Schooling his face to blank he nodded to the guards either side of the entry and they threw open the doors.

"If Arcadia should launch an attack by both land and Air, our kingdom would stand little…" The human representative on the council of war cut off abruptly as the slam of the doors grabbed his attention. The elderly king looked at his captain in askance and Basch's eyes strayed to the youngest man at the table before he gathered his nerve and spoke out before he could hesitate.

"Nabudis has fallen!"

"Impossible!" The king responded on reflex as shock swept around the room. Prince Rasler wore a look of horror at the announcement and was next to recover.

"My father!?" He leaned over the table, eyes pleading with him to be lying, but Basch could only shake his head in the negative.

"I know not. I am sorry." Rasler looked away, heartbroken.

The human representative looked around the table and waved a hand over the illusion that displayed the surrounding countries.

"If Nabudis has indeed fallen, it is only a matter of time before they reach the borders of Dalmasca. There is nothing to halt their advance." The king looked older than he had in years, his face seemingly withering away under the eyes of those present as responsibility for the kingdom weighed heavily on his heart. Blue eyes watched the projection of the advancing armies sadly as he gave the order.

"Secure Nalbina with all haste."

Nalbina Fortress stood at the edge of the deserts and was their last defence against the invaders from Archadia. Bloody fighting would ensure there, whether or not they where ready for an attack. Casting one last look at Rasler, Basch nodded shortly to his leader.

"I will go." He had already half turned to leave when he heard the voice that made him freeze in place.

"And I will go at his side." Basch shut his eyes and took a deep breath before he resumed walking without looking back, knowing all to well that King Raminas had just granted Prince Rasler the request to enter a war zone.

'_He's just doing this out of grief.'_ Basch told himself as a hurried pair of footsteps raced up behind him. _'It has nothing to do with me or Dalmasca.'_

But he could always still hope, couldn't he?

* * *

Rabanastre was ready for war. 

The Promenade that had been decorated in white silk, bells and flowers for the wedding now clanked with the sounds of armour and the warking of Red chocobos, bred specially for battle, even though they smelled foul enough to kill a Banga. At the top of the palace steps the generals stood scattered behind the king as they examined the waiting forced standing to attention in the square. Airship transports hummed as men climbed aboard, waiting patiently to be transferred to the front.

The king standing before a makeshift throne accepted a large blade from a kneeling servant and held it out to the prince standing solemnly before him. Rasler hadn't smiled once since he received the news and it hurt an old man's heart to know that his son in law could very well die on the battlefield in an attempt to avenge his father, but there was nothing he could do to stop the boy… he hadn't the heart to deny him.

"Galtea, stand watch over your life." Raminas offered his the blade in his hands and Rasler didn't hesitate in the least as he took it.

"That I be considered worthy." Rasler intoned, looking to the side as he lifted the sword from the king's grasp. Ashe looked grim but determinded to see out her duty. The grey haired prince cast a look at Basch as he turned, sword ringing loudly as he drew it from the sheath and cast an eye out over the massing soldiers and conscripts, all ready for war. Squashing his doubts under a layer of determination he brought up the blade, high over his head and let out a roar.

Caught up in the atmosphere of the city the Soldiers let out a cheer in return, stamping rhythmically as they readied themselves for battle…

* * *

**_The Dalmasca – Nabradia Border_**

**_Nalbina Fortress_**

The border fortress was consumed by fighting as night fell. Archadian soldiers pushed through the outer walls pressing the defenders back into the tiered courtyards as enemy airships hovered ominously overhead. Single man fighters flew around them like flies trying to inflict whatever damage they could before they where found and destroyed by the opposition. The only hope for the defenders on the ground was the shimmering blue force field being generated by large amounts of magicite from the paling tower.

The Archadian army had attacked swiftly and suddenly, throwing the fortress into chaos as they where overwhelmed by sheer numbers.

Riding a Chocobo along the ramparts Rasler had his sword out, the metal flashing in the light of another explosion above as he forcefully took the head off another Archadian soldier. Basch brought his Chocobo to a halt as he pulled a bow off his back and let fly with a dozen arrows, picking off enemies that had been about to take advantage of the prince's distraction as their escort swarmed around them to finish the injured off.

"THE FORTRESS IS LOST!" Basch yelled to his liege, "WE MUST WITHDRAW!" At this point in the battle it was obvious that their preparations had not been enough to help as the Archadian's soon outnumbered the Dalmascans by nearly ten to one. Rasler looked downright rebellious as he looked up toward the Paling tower. There was still a steady glow coming from the arched windows as mages worked tirelessly to hold the last real line of defence.

"NO!" The grey haired man shouted back over the noise of the battle. "THE PALING STILL STANDS!" It was obvious that he was not going to give up while he still lived… Then as if to spite him the light of the tower flickered and died, taking the shimmering shield with it and allowing the airships above to get through. One fighter spinning out of control as it was shot down and sent crashing through the upper level of the fortress.

"The… the paling's fallen…" Rasler gasped in disbelief as he faltered for a moment.

"Then it's over." Basch rode up beside him, silently urging him to call the retreat so at least some of their people might be saved, but Rasler would hear nothing of it.

"For my father." He muttered to himself, suddenly glaring murder at the enemy soldiers before him. "FOR MY FATHER!" He roared out and plunged into the fight once more, this time with no real regard for his own safety as he mowed down his opponents.

"LORD RASLER!" Basch yelled, trying to bring him back to his senses but he became aware of the sudden danger as an archer on a nearby walkway suddenly broke from the thick of the fighting ahead and knelt on the railing, taking careful aim. The Captain traced his line of sight and realised with a cold feeling of dread who he was aiming for. Reacting on instinct he shouted again, stinging an arrow and letting it fly at the archer but by the time he'd loosed it, it was already to late. The blonde's arrow stayed true to its course, the projectile punching through armour to find the heart beneath, but he wasn't about to stay and watch him die as he threw his bow away and pushed his Chocobo to it's limit as the enemies arrow found it's mark in the small gap in Rasler's armour just below his neck.

Shocked, Rasler grasped at it as the Chocobo pitched beneath him and he toppled to the side. Basch reached out and grabbed him, feeing the arrow break in half as he pulled the prince across him lap, letting him hang limply in his grasp. Thinking quick he cast a spell normally reserved for healers white light pouring out of his hands as he serched for a way out of the mess but there was none as the defenders where overwhelmed. Archadian soldiers surrounded them on both sides of the walkway, closing in on them as overhead an airship discharged its cannons bringing down a defending craft right into the fighting below.

Firey debris rained down on the combatants and for a split second the advancing soldiers where distracted, some thrown off their feet by shockwaves and Basch wheeled his Chocobo around, drawing his own sword and slashing at the imperials as his mount took a running start and leapt over their heads, using a few as stepping stones as he made it clear and rode as hard as he could down a planned escape route and out into the deserts of the eastersand

Nalbina… has well and truly lost.

His only charge left now was to protect Lord Rasler any way he could.

Looking down at the unconscious man he made a decision then and there, backtracking toward the battlefield and searching for something to help he went to work…

* * *

Rain poured down in a rare storm, a distant rumble of thunder only adding to the depressed atmosphere as the entire city of Rabanastre mourned. 

"_Blessings of the great father descend and guide your body's return to the earth…"_

It had only been months since the grand wedding between the Princess Ashelia and the Prince Rasler, but already their romance had been cut tragically short as it was announced that the Prince had died in the defence of their homeland. None had been affected by the loss more than the princess as she kneeled by the open coffin lined with grey flowers.

"_Great Father… guide your spirit's return to the mother of all…"_

A tear made its slow passage down her cheek as she reached out as if to touch his face but drew it away… He looked so peaceful in death, more so than he ever had standing by her side. More tears followed the first as she broke down and cried. Still, she didn't resist as her father helped her to her feet and guided her past Basch. The captain had been the one to bring him back to Rabanastre, bent over the back of his Chocobo, dirty and bloodied, worn and obviously heartbroken. Ashe wasn't stupid. She'd seen the way Basch looked at Rasler, the captain probably never noticing how his face changed when he looked at him. Taken by a sudden fury Ashe turned, throwing off her father's guiding hand and marching up to the blonde.

"_There you shall find peace…"_

SLAP!

The sound of her hand meeting his cheek was almost deafening and in the roaring silence afterward she stormed out of the chapel, no longer able to hold in her grief as she fled and in that silence created by her abrupt exit the priest from Bur-Omisace finished the Funeral in the same fashion as he had the wedding, bringing the story back to where it had started…

"_Faram."

* * *

_


	2. Chapter 1

Final Fantasy XII

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't claim to own Final Fantasy 12 or any other game by Squaresoft.

* * *

A Man From Nabudis

By: Mage-Alia

Chapter 1: Aftermath

* * *

Summary: Prince Rasler was said to have died, the night Nalbina Fortress fell under the Archadian attack, but it was all part of a carefully prepared design. Now months after his supposed death he meets a young street rat named Vaan and it's from there that their adventure begins.

AU, Pairings undecided, Mild Ashe Bashing, implied Basch/Rasler in the beginning (Doesn't continue though)

* * *

_**The death of Lord Rasler Helos Nabradia was but one of the many tragedies to befall the kingdom of Dalmasca.**_

_**The Air of Hope that had surrounded Her Royal Highness, Princess Ashe's wedding was now quite lost: Dalmasca had been set adrift, at the mercy of History's restless tides.**_

_**At this time, the great empires struggled for dominions over Ivalice: Archadia in the East, and Rozarria, the west. The invasion of the kingdom of Nabradia was Archadia's first step in it's westward march. **_

_**With Lord Rasler's beloved homeland consumed by the hell-fires of war, it seemed clear that Archadia would soon mete out a like fate to Dalmasca. The fall of the Fortress at Nalbina tolled the destruction of the greater part of Dalmasca's forces.**_

_**A counter-attack was mounted by the order of the knights of Dalmasca, ever brave and faithful, but against the martial might of the Archadian armies, they stood little chance of victory.**_

_**Indeed their defeat was to be absolute.**_

_**Soon thereafter, Arcadia came forward offering terms of Peace. Or as one might rather put it, terms of Dalmasca's surrender.**_

_**Lord Raminas, King of Dalmasca – and my dear friend – had no choice but to accept these terms. It was, thus, only with preluctance that he set out for Nalbina Fortress – now under Archadian occupation – to affix his seal to the Emperor's treaty of peace. **_

**_The King had scarce departed his Royal City of Rabanastre when the remnants of the order made their return. And not a moment too soon, for a terrible revelation awaited them._**

_**The Treaty would be signed with steel and writ, in Royal Blood.**_

_Memoirs of MQS Halim Ondore IV_

_Chapter 12: The fall of Kingdoms

* * *

_

The sun, ever unforgiving, beat down on his head and shoulders as he walked the road toward the City of Rabanastre. Tripping over a stone he stumbled and cursed, still unused to walking on his own two feet without having a Chocobo to bear him where he pleased. Groaning in frustration he found shade at the base of a low cliff as he peeled off his sandals and examined the array of blisters forming under the skin.

"This is not my day." He complained to himself as he shifted into a better position and stared up at the clear blue skies above.

To tell the truth he didn't know why he was even going to Rabanastre. He'd woken, nearly a month ago in a village on the bank of the Nebra, with little memory of the months before and puckered scar on his chest, just inches from his heart. The villagers, patient and careful, had nursed him back to health, helping him fill the gaps in his memory and never once asking who he was. It was a good thing… because if they where to know whom it was they'd been harboring all this time, he'd probably have got them killed.

He buried his face in his hands and sighed before he pulled on his footwear and brushed the sand off his clothes before taking his bag and continuing onward through the Dalmascan Eastersand. His appearance barely differed from any other traveler on the path, tired and worn, the signs that strife had reached Rabanastre where more than obvious as people who where lucky enough to be away from the city as the Archadian Army entered her walls stayed away, unwilling to be caught up in the chaos.

Just another reason to curse himself as he readied to plunge himself into the belly of the beast.

Still, nearly a day later the sight of the enormous gates of Rabanastre were a welcome sight as all he could think of was getting out of the sun. However as he passed into the shade he found the east gate empty.

"What…?" He looked around and found a Moogle sitting on the edge of a Chocobo coral. He approached her and bent slightly to see her thunderous face as she muttered vehemently to herself. "Excuse me..?" The pale haired traveler waved a hand limply to get her attention and the Moogle jumped in surprise, wing's fluttering as she hovered into the air.

"Oh! I'm sorry but the Chocobo stables are closed for the time being." She said quickly, looking distinctly ruffled. He gave her a confused look and then glanced at the gate.

"What is going on?" He asked, still somewhat stunned at some of the curses that had been spilling from her mouth. The Moogle finally noticed his expression and looked him over carefully. She hadn't been a Chocobo stable keeper for long but she had spent her days watching her brother and the people he interacted with, Viera, Hume, and Banga alike. This one didn't look like a hardened adventurer, or as bad off as the refugee's that occasionally approached the city in need of help. Instead he had an unconscious air of power that seemed out of place on a commoner and a vaguely familiar face.

"Didn't you know?" The Moogle asked, looking at him curiously. "The city has been placed under Martial Law! Ever since those imperials came no one has been allowed in or out of the royal city. They even confiscated my chocobo's to make sure no travelers would use them!" She cursed again and sent a tiny foot through the air, hitting an old worn paper decoration that had been leftover from the royal wedding a few months back. He recognized it, having seen enough of them around the city on the day, even if it had become only a vague memory. He paled at the thought and coughed awkwardly.

"I was hoping to get into the city…" He said, sounding somewhat mournful. He wanted to go in hopes of stopping any further bloodshed, but that goal no longer seemed so plausible. "I was away from Nabudis when it fell and…" He trailed off again, letting the Moogle come to her own conclusions as to why he was there.

He'd come up with the cover story after waking up in the Estersand Village. Given his obvious colouring it had been clear he was of Nebradian decent, so he'd decided that he would be a refugee, one who hadn't been there to witness his homelands fall. He'd almost slipped, while giving his name, so he'd quickly improvised coming up with a new one.

"Oh… my name is Gurdy." The Moogle offered, suddenly a little more understanding. Running a hand through gray hair that had been stained white by a relentless sun, Rasler stuck it out, shaking the moogle's long sleeve in return.

"Rale." He introduced himself. "My name is Rale."

* * *

"GET BACK HERE CHURL!" The angry shout cut through the air and he ran for his life. People where hurt and angry, and today there had been a lull in the chaos that had plagued the streets ever since the Imperial Army had descended on Rabanastre. The occupants of Lowtown had rioted as anyone without the gil to sustain a life in the city where forced out of their homes, away from friends and family as they where locked beneath the ground in old storage warehouses and blocked off Palace service tunnels to scavenge out a living where the invaders didn't have to see them.

Vaan had been one of the people to loose his home when his brother left him. Reks had enlisted in the Army shortly after Dalmasca's defeat at Nalbina, but the boy hadn't realized the problems he was leaving behind as he went out to fight on the front lines for his country. With no steady source of income in the bustling city Vaan had quickly been thrown out of his and Reks old rooms and tossed out onto the streets. Having lost his parents two years prior he had spent as much time as he could living off of old friends before he'd managed to outstay his welcome.

From there he'd been forced further and further away from the semi-comfortable lifestyle he'd lived up until now, and down into the depths of Lowtown where he'd managed to grow and survive. He was getting good as a pick pocket and maybe a little too daring for his own good as he dashed through the upper city streets of the merchants quarter, running away from the Imperial soldier who's purse he'd just filched.

"STOP IN THE NAME OF THE EMPIRE!" The soldier yelled and Vaan threw out his right leg, hitting the ground as he skidded between the legs of an oncoming soldier and rolled into a railing on the other side, but the collision didn't stop him as he leapt to his feat and legged it in the direction of the Muthru Bazaar. On a normal day, the bazaar was filled with merchants and salesmen trying to hawk their wears. Fruit sellers and junk merchants would line the tiered alleyways in stalls with colorful displays in their own personal war against each other to gain the most customers, but today wasn't exactly normal.

People scurried around with bowed heads and heavy hearts as they went about their business as quickly as possible in order to be off the streets. Merchants had been restricted to the housing by the edges of the bazaar while the city went under martial law. They couldn't get in any new stock, or even leave to move on to more profitable places as the lockdown kept them firmly in one place.

His boots skidded against the stones of the street as he came up against a dead end. Buildings rose high either side of him, and behind him a railing was all that separated him from a eight story drop right down into the heart of Lowtown. However much Vaan loathed returning to the darker reaches of the city, the undercity was still far better than the punishment he'd receive if he was caught. Friends had dared to do the same in the last week of Archadian occupation and not one of them had returned.

Soldiers clattered into view, their amour rattling with every step as they lowered their spears to point toward his chest, advancing slowly.

"Hand over the things you stole, _thief_!" The man talking stressed the word 'thief', and scowled as if it had left a bad taste in his mouth. Vaan took a few more steps back until he felt the railing at his back, clutching the straps of the bag that held his loot tighter.

"Yeah right! As if!" He retorted, his voice sounding far to confident for a kid who was about to either be carted off to some dungeon or killed. The soldier growled and advanced that little bit faster before Vaan flashed them a mocking grin and leaned back, toppling over the edge of the railing with a laugh. Helmet covered heads appeared above watching in stunned disbelief as he plummeted down toward his supposed doom, but Vaan had more than one trick up his sleeves so to speak as he lashed out, grabbing a thick vine growing against the flawless stone wall and jerked to a stop. His arms complained fiercely as being used to stop his momentum and he swung there for a moment before he had the mind to find a foothold on the vine…

But if one looked close enough they'd see it wasn't really a vine at all.

The rope was well concealed among the real foliage growing there, dyed green and carefully maintained, it had been a shortcut from Lowtown to the city above for many years. Shimmying to the bottom he dropped the last few meters down into the small dimly lit courtyard people commonly tried to avoid. Wary eyes stared at him from the shadows as he slipped through the winding tunnels and storehouses toward a dead end on the east side of the city, by the old supply gate.

The alcove had been blockaded by piles of old crates and sitting on one close to the top, kept company by a small glowing magicite lantern, was a young boy, no older than eleven, or maybe twelve. His brown eyes lit up as he saw the older blonde approach and he scurried down the box pile.

"Vaan!" He cried softly, throwing his arms around the teen and hugging him around the waist. At the sound more dirty pale faces appeared, looking through gaps in the wall with smiles as Vaan stared down at the kid attached to his midsection.

"Kytes!" He rolled his eyes and pried to boy off. "At least let me get inside first." Turning him around he pushed the boy through a gap to one side of the stack and into the home of a good lot of the homeless kids of Rabanastre. It wasn't a great hiding place by any stretch of imagination, but gathered together where they had someone else to fall back on they where much better off than if they had been on their own. Each large crate had been converted to living space, their scarce belongings scattered around without fear that they might be stolen because in truth, they didn't have anything really worth taking.

"So Vaan, what did you get today?" Kytes chirped as he dragged over a girl about his age called Filo. As far as he knew, Vaan was the oldest of this group, followed by a girl who was a year younger and had only recently begun to run errands for the merchants in the same part of the city Vaan had been wondering today. Still the blonde teen sighed as he let his loot bag drop to the floor and followed after it.

With the city the way it was the pickings where slim and Vaan had gone out on a limb to take what he could directly from the monsters mouth, namely the Imperial's food supplies.

"Hey! Fidget! Quit picking your nose and come help!" Kytes yelled out across the hideout, making a few of the younger kids giggle as a girl slouched out of a crate, her face bright red as Vaan pulled a loaf of half stale bread out of the bag.

"Pass that around willya?" He handed it over after she'd whipped her hands clean on her shorts and begun breaking off chunks in which to hand out to the rest. The rest of what Vaan had scavenged was quickly hoarded off for later and he fiddled with the stings on the purse he'd stolen as he weighed how much was inside. It'd be enough for a few days, maybe… if there was in fact anything left to buy after the city ate through their current food supply.

Figuring he was safe for now, Vaan leaned against a cool stonewall and began to relax, his arm still aching from the earlier incident. Seeing he was tired, Kytes and Filo ushered the others away and he let his thoughts wonder.

Dalmasca had lost the war.

The wounds where still fresh in Vaan's mind as he thought of the news he'd received shortly before the Imperials had taken over the city. Vaan could barely remember a time when there wasn't any fighting or any war. When he was younger, it had seemed so far away, it hadn't really been an issue, but one day it had walked right into their home, as all able bodied men and women where called to defend their country. Vaan's parents had been among the first to go, his father a foot soldier, and his mother among the military's field healers. Aged thirteen and fifteen, he and Reks had received letters regularly from both until one day they stopped coming.

Weeks later, it had been revealed they'd both died when their outpost had been attacked and decimated by Archadian Soldiers.

Left on their own Reks had sold their family home in the city, unable to maintain its upkeep and begun to rent a single room in a lodging house. He and Vaan had taken on jobs as messengers and runners for merchants and the like. Managing to earn a living at the same time as making all the friends they could to help them. Then Reks hearing that Soldiers where needed for the war once again, had decided to join the army. Vaan had cried, screamed and swore himself blue in the face, not wanting his brother to meet the same fate as their parents, but Reks couldn't be moved on his decision to protect him and the city at all costs.

It was from there that everything in Vaan's life had gone to hell.

"Huh?" Vaan looked up at Kytes who was standing in front of him, mouth open and his head tipped to the side as he listened to something in the distance. Wondering what had his attention Vaan listened too and a chill shot down his spine as he heard the heavy grinding sound of something very large and made of stone rolling across the ground.

"The east gate…" He muttered, staring at Kytes in his shock. The younger boy stared back, eyes wide.

"The east gate is moving!"

* * *

Rasler stared patiently at the large circular hatch to one side of the gate as it began to grind open. Beside him Gurdy was grinning in a way only a Moogle could as she operated the control to open the gate manually.

"These gates used to be placed at all the major entrances to the cities supply tunnels. But over the years most of them fell into disrepair after Airships became a major form transport." The pink and white Moogle explained patiently. "The northern and western supply gates where disabled, making sure no one could open them, and the South gate, the one close to the Gate Crystal, is now locked and under 24 hour guard since the Imperials began their occupation, but this gate wasn't completely rusted. I've been working, along with some of my siblings, to keep this gate in a state of repair so it could be used in time's like these." With a heavy final sounding thud the hatch finally stood open and the Moogle floated back.

"Once you're in, there's no way to let you back out." Gurdy squeaked as he peered into the darkness.

"That is acceptable." He breathed out. "Even being stuck in there is better than this heat." Gurdy stared at him like he was insane but chattered to herself softly and flew behind him. Little hands pushed the small of his back and guided him in.

"If you survive down there, and when all this is over, maybe you can ride a Chocobo… the heat won't seem so bad then, but you have to go down now before someone comes and see's you."

"You have my thanks." Rasler said over his shoulder as he picked his way around the frame and into the dark.

"Good Luck." Came the faint chirp over the noise of the gate as it rolled back into position with a bang. Letting out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding he brought his hands up to rub his arms. Now that there was no hot air blowing from the outside the Underground complex had become cold. From his lessons as a child, he remembered that Rabanastre had been built over part of the Nebra river, just like Nabudis had. Its waters were directed into the Gramscythe Waterway where it supplied all of Rabanastre's needs. It had been the only way for the city to flourish so far out in the center of the desert.

Suddenly there was a rustle in the darkness before him and he immediately froze. His ears working harder in the absence of his sight caught soft footsteps and whispers slowly beginning to surround him. Rasler didn't dare move as bit by bit his eyes adjusted to the darkness, revealing crates piled to the ceiling in loose formation that told him that something had taken the time to arrange them so they blocked off the view of the gate.

"…Why would someone want to come down here?" Someone suddenly spoke out in the dark. Rasler's head turned toward the sound and searched out the one to talk, but whoever it was thoroughly hidden by the shadows.

"…What I want to know is why they let him in the first place, isn't that gate meant to be broken too?" It took him a moment to realize what seemed so off about the voices in the room, but then he realized with a start what threw him off.

They where all children.

Then another figure, slightly shorter than him stepped out from around a pile of crates and walked into view.

"So what are you doing down here?" A blonde teen looked up at him and Rasler froze again. But their silent standoff didn't last long as another boy suddenly clattered onto the scene, breaking the tense mood and he waved frantically in the direction he had come.

"Soldiers!" He half yelled, gesturing wildly. "We gotta move now!" He said, a tinge of desperation in his voice. The teen that had confronted him didn't even give him another glance and he span around. The shadows exploded with motion as a large gathering of children who looked to range anywhere between the ages of five and twelve scattered into holes and down corridors Rasler hadn't seen until now. The teen was barking out at the older kids to take the younger ones and hide as he turned back and met his eyes.

"Well, what are you waiting for! Run! The soldiers beat up whoever they feel like down here and if you get in their way you're gonna get it." Rasler could only stare at him as the last child finally disappeared and the blonde rolled his eyes and grabbed his arm.

"Come on, if you stay here like that they're gonna beat you to death." The misplaced royal didn't even get a chance to protest as he was dragged through box tunnels and out into a lit corridor of the underground labyrinth. The clanking grew louder and his newest guide ran right for the corridor they'd emerge from.

"Wha…?" He tried to talk but the words where cut off by a louder shout from the teenager as he waved his free hand above his head wildly.

"HEY! BUCKET HEAD!" The Archadian soldiers turned as one and a small part of Rasler's mind dared to voice what it was thinking as the rest fell into panic.

'_Oh Fuck.'_

"RUN! AHAHAHAHAHA!" The teenager let out a laugh as he tore off in a seemingly random direction and it was all Rasler could do to stay upright and run, praying that the soldiers wouldn't get him.

"Are you mad!?" He yelled at the boy as he ran, always staying just in sight of the group of Imperials. The teen let out another bark of laughter as he suddenly jerked him into a dark corridor. They ran to the end where it opened up into a street of sorts and the boy ducked into another of the empty crates that seemed to be scattered all across Lowtown. Rasler was breathing hard as he was shoved into the confined space first, the boy nearly sitting on top of him in his haste to follow.

"Shhhh…." He hissed through his teeth and peeked through a gap in the slats that constructed the crate.

"He can't have gotten far! Spread out!" One by one, the soldiers clanked out of the alley they'd come through only moments before and their loud footsteps betrayed their movements as they spread out to search the area. There where crashes as tables where overturned and doors kicked in. People stared out in horror at the soldiers until they decided they'd been scared sufficiently witless and moved on to the next door.

"Where are they?!" One soldier yelled in frustration and Rasler nearly jumped as a metal clad fist slammed down on the top of the crate they where in. He froze up completely as the sound of barking and more metal came from the distance, fast closing in.

"What's going on down here?" A loud authoritive voice called out and they came to a stop.

"We're tracing those thieves! The ones who dare steal from us!" The leader called out and the newcomer growled.

"Let them go for now, there's been another uprising at the palace gates, let these churl's rot!" For a moment there was no movement and then, the soldiers slowly filed down the street, falling into neat rows as they marched to the nearest exit to the underground labyrinth. Rasler didn't relax until the sound of their footsteps had faded off into the distance and was suddenly reminded of his situation when the teen he shared the hiding place with let out a loud laugh. He spilled out of the crate and onto the flagstones grinning like a fool as he made a face at the corridor the soldiers had left by.

"Serves em' right!" He crowed as Rasler crawled out in a more careful manner. He was thinking hard, ignoring the cat calling boy as he thought on the situation. An uprising near the palace, what was going on? Where was the king in all this, hell, even the order would have handled this better. The misplaced royal knew that he needed to get into a palace to find out what was going on, he needed to let the king know he was alive, to stop this nonsense.

…Well, maybe he wouldn't let everyone know he was alive just yet…

But his dilemma in this was simple. He was no closer to getting into the Palace, even though he'd managed to get into the city…

"_We're tracing those thieves! The ones who dare steal from us!"_

Rasler turned toward the boy who was now nosing around the area, rooting through a basket with seemingly no regard for whomever might have owned it. The wheels in Rasler's mind turned and he came to a conclusion that made him grin.

"Hey kid!" He called out as he straightened up and tried to brush off the desert dust that had long since ingrained itself into his clothes. The boy looked up, his head cocked to the side as he pulled a few gil out of the basket and quickly shoved it into the pocket of his tunic. "What do you think about breaking into the palace and really giving those imperials a hard time?" The blonde stared at him blankly for a long moment before his face split in a wicked grin and Rasler knew he'd found a very good ally in the teen.

Even if he didn't think of Rabanastre as his true home, after Nebradia's fall, he'd be damned if he didn't make life difficult for the Imperials. He knew they where responsible in some way for the death of his father and his people even if there where still no witnesses to make it truth, but first…

He had a palace to infiltrate.

* * *

A/N: Ohhhh boy.

You guys are really warming up to the idea of the Vaan/Rasler pairing aren't you! Just about every review this story got…. While there weren't many, are all for the idea. So I guess, since there seems to be a market for it, I might be taking it that way after all.

But then again who am I kiddin, that's the response I was looking for when I suggested it.

_(Mage Grins)_

So the results are in, due to an errant berserk spell cast on a hyperactive fragment of my imagination the second round of the rock, paper, scissors tournament turned into a bloodbath of massive proportions and only one Inner Fangirl was alive at the end. Disturbingly enough, it's taking a few days for the others to respawn so the winner is…

Drumroll…..

The Vaan/Rasler fangirl! (Honestly, we all knew that was coming.)

So this story will officially become a Vaan/Rasler pairing, but I'm gonna keep it mild where I can, and nothing too graphic. I have a friend who likes my stories but won't read them if they're all smut. - So I'm taking the diplomatic route for now, but I'm sure anyone can fill the gaps with their imagination, lol. So warnings will be put up starting with the next chapter and to those reading who don't like slash, don't get shirty and say I didn't warn you.

Don't forget to Review!

Cya


	3. Chapter 2

Final Fantasy XII

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't claim to own Final Fantasy 12 or any other game by Squaresoft.

* * *

A Man From Nabudis

By: Mage-Alia

Chapter 2: Illusions of betrayal

* * *

Summary: Prince Rasler was said to have died, the night Nalbina Fortress fell under the Archadian attack, but it was all part of a carefully prepared design. Now months after his supposed death he meets a young street rat named Vaan and it's from there that their adventure begins.

AU, Main Pairing **Vaan/Rasler**, Mild Ashe Bashing, implied past Basch/Rasler.

* * *

"Hey, this way."

The newly introduced Vaan was twisting through the crowds of people that inhabited lowtown. After the Imperial's had left the underground had come to life as people came out of hiding and began to go about life as best they could now that they where forced to live down here in squalor. Rasler had to resist the urge to create a ruckus on their behalf, knowing that any fuss he raised would probably spark a riot, making it all the more important to reach the king.

When he'd become a member of Dalmasca's royal family the king had ordered he be shown their bolthole, the way out of the palace via the servant's quarters on the lowest level. They'd told him it lead to the Gramscythe waterway, so he knew he would be able to find it soon enough, but first he had to get to it, that was where Vaan came in. The street rat knew Lowtown and the waterway, and had a friend who could pick the locks that kept people from getting in.

They crossed a lit courtyard and wound through the streets. People stared at him warily, clearly recognizing him as a newcomer, even though someone could get lost amid the people of Rabanastre. Vaan was given a far warmer reaction as he ducked and weaved ahead of him, shouting out greetings and receiving them in return. He had no parents but he was the child of the city in all but blood.

Eventually they came to a warehouse. It was unassuming, placed in a dark corner of the labyrinth probably with the goal of keeping prying eyes from poking around. The warehouse was storage for a merchant, very loyal to the king of Dalmasca, who guarded the way in case anyone decided to be smart and try to get into the Palace. It wasn't a very well known fact, and Rasler wasn't sure who it was who held the right to use it or he might have just asked, but at the moment he doubted he could even reach them if he knew.

"We're going to have to wait a bit." Vaan said, making himself comfortable on one of the now familiar crates stacked to one side of the door. Minutes ticked by and Rasler became more and more restless, until finally, the same boy who had interrupted the gathering earlier with news of the guards came skittering out of the shadows.

"You sure you wanna go in there Vaan? You know Migelo doesn't like us breaking into his store house." The younger boy asked, sending wary looks at the taller man. Vaan nodded and smiled brightly.

"It's okay, just open the door willya Kytes, I've got something I wanna do in there." Kytes gave Rasler another warry look before he was moving, a handful of picks in his hand before he could blink. The boy made quick work of the lock and stood aside.

"Done." He muttered. "Just don't get into to much trouble." Vaan sent him a grin that said he planed on doing everything but.

"Don't worry Kytes, just go make sure the others are all still alright. There's another riot at the palace so that should keep the imperials busy for a while." Kytes nodded and vanished into the dark as Vaan hopped down from his perch and pulled open the rusted gate.

"Coming?" he asked before he vanished down the stairs eager to explore. Rasler followed quickly, stopping only to close the gate again. The waterways where dark, darker than Rasler remembered, the small magicite lanterns placed at intervals seemed to barely make a dint in the gloom for them to see. Vaan just plunged in fearlessly, the teenager didn't have the least sense of self preservation as he waded through the ankle deep water that lined the shelf of the waterway where they stood. Looking around the white haired man noticed the visible damage to the waterway and wondered how it had come about.

"Where to now?" Came the question and Rasler briefly debated sending him back now that he was on the right path, but decided against it a moment later. The boy didn't know whom it was he was assisting and he had helped him greatly. He'd reward him for that when he reached the palace and the ear of the king.

"This way." Rasler beckoned Vaan to fall in behind him as he might have a soldier and found a set of stairs that lead to the northern parts of the waterway. They where normally blocked off by the flows, but from the gate they'd entered the way was still clear. Climbing over fallen gates and avoiding the fiends that lounged in the darker corners of the waterway they finally reached the stair that would take them to the servant's quarters of the palace.

"Now you have to be quiet here." Rasler warned his companion. "These stairs lead to the servants quarters and we can't afford to stand out to much from the others. Remember, yo- we're not supposed to be in here." He'd almost said 'you' but had corrected himself quickly. If Vaan had noticed the slip he gave no sign of it as he nodded eagerly and turned toward the stairs.

"So…. quiet, huh? I can do that." He grinned and started to run upwards, feet not even making a sound. The older teen was reminded of where the boy had come from. He was a thief, so of course he could be quiet… He briefly prayed that the kid didn't get sticky fingers while they where in there. It took the both of them to slide away the stone block over the entrance and Rasler peeked carefully over the edge to find an empty room. Nodding for Vaan to follow, he pulled himself out of the bolthole and replaced the cover, brushing dust into the cracks before pulling up a mask to cover his face and moving to the door.

They eased it open and looked out, only to find that the area beyond was virtually empty. Further inspection revealed the serving staff gathered at the other end of the large underground room, gathered at the stairs leading to the first floor. Rasler approached them and began to listen to the palace gossip. If there was one thing he knew of a misspent childhood sneaking around the lesser know parts of the Palace in Nabudis, it was that the servants knew everything, and he really did mean everything.

"What's going on here?" Vaan outright asked, sidling up to one of the maids. She turned around and for a chilling moment Rasler thought he'd be found, but her gaze slid over him. She had no clue who he was, but the answer she gave Vaan wasn't one Rasler was expecting.

"Didn't you hear? The king…" She trailed off to look at the door. "They brought him back from Nalbina only moments ago, but that's not all, Captain Basch has been named a traitor! They're saying he killed the King so that he wouldn't sign the treaty!"

The bottom dropped out of Rasler's stomach as he heard those words…

'Basch? No….' If the king was dead than what would he do? Basch, might have been the only one to confirm his story and now he was gone as well.

"What? How can that be?" He faintly heard Vaan asking in the background, his voice incredulous.

"There was a witness!" The maid gushed eagerly, always willing to gossip. "One of our soldiers walked in while Captain Basch was busy and caught him in the act! He was a real young one too. He didn't look to good when they brought him through here though, Basch got him as well before the Archadian's arrived and captured him. I think they said his name was Reks." The maid turned away, craning to see over the heads of the others to where all the fuss was being made, obviously not caring for the reaction of the other boy.

Vaan had gone dead white, his body frozen like that of a statue and he'd stopped breathing as his mind tumbled around the news.

"No…. NO! REKS! NO!" Vaan suddenly pushed through the crowd and people parted for him,. Letting him through as he rushed toward where the soldier was being treated. Rasler however, still had the mind to slink back into the shadows. It wouldn't do him any good to get caught, not now that there wasn't really a way of proving his lineage. He cast a pitying look at the way Vaan had gone. None of it had gone to plan, he shouldn't have had to see or hear any of this, and from his reaction, Rasler could tell that this Reks had been very important. Sending a silent apology he backed away, returning to the bolthole and slipping back into the waterway.

* * *

**_Pretenses left by the wayside, the Archadian forces resumed their advance toward Rabanastre. Dalmasca's doom had been decided._**

_**To make resistance would serve no end. With this foremost in my thoughts, I, to the people of Dalmasca: "Sons and Daughters of Dalmasca, I bid you lay down your arms. Raise songs of prayer in their stead. Prayer for his majesty King Raminas, ever merciful. A man devoted wholly to peace. **_

"_**Prayer, too, for the noble Princess Ashe, who, wraought with grief at her Kingdom's defeat, has taken her own life." **_

"_**Know also that Captain Basch Fon Ronsenburg, for incitement of sedition and the assassination of His Royal Majesty (H.R.M.) King Raminas, has been found guilty of High Treason and put to his death. **_

"_**They who at this late hour choose still the sword are cut of the same cloth as the Captain. Traitor's who would lead Dalmasca to her ruin." **_

_**Dalmasca's surrender without terms was soon to follow.**_

_Memoirs of MQS Halim Ondore IV_

_Chapter 13: The Providence of Allies_

* * *

**Three weeks later…**

"AAAGGGGGGHHHH!" Blood coated his knuckles as he removed them from the stone, listening to Kytes whisper as he and Filo lingered around the end of the alley.

"I wonder what's wrong, I don't think I've ever seen him this angry."

"He went to see Reks today…" Filo replied.

"Ahhh…" Kytes made a little noise of understanding. "I don't think he's getting any better."

"Reks is dead." Vaan broke into their conversation, his tone angry as the Galbana Lilies he'd been holding in his other hand fell to the ground, scattering across the dirty stone floors of Lowtown, Kytes and Filo both gasped in surprise.

"Your brother… he's gone?" The pair turned to see another girl. She was older than either Kytes or Filo, but she'd lived with them for a while before she'd found work. Penelo was just another orphan of the war. She'd lost everything, much the same way Vaan had. Her Parents had died in a plague, long before the war had broken out in ernest and her brothers had all been Knights in the Order. The same order that had protected Dalmasca right to the bitter end.

Vaan's shoulder's slumped as she approached and caught sight of his mangled hands.

"Oh Vaan… You've got to take better care of yourself." She fussed, pulling out a rag she kept spare and tying it around his knuckles.

"Just… leave me alone Penelo." The blonde teen said tiredly, pulling away the moment she'd finished fixing up his hand.

"Vaan…" She murmured his name as she watched him go down one of the many streets of Lowtown. She had been more and more responsible for the children in their "pack" once the war had come to an end. Vaan just hadn't been the same since the day he'd found his way into the palace and found out his brother was dying, probably dead for having witnessed the Captains treachery. Kytes, had told her that the day he'd broken into the palace, a man had come through the broken east gate. All the lockpick could remember though, was the man's white hair and little else. Normally, white hair would have meant someone much older…. But living in the desert, Penelo knew that the sun could bleach even the darkest hair to light, therefore, there was no indication left of the stranger's identity.

Sighing again she picked up the basket she'd been carrying before she'd seen Vaan and went about making her deliveries for the merchant, Migello. She had a job to do if she wanted to help out her younger friends on the streets.

* * *

No one bothered him as he found his way into the warehouse and sank down against a wall. Heaving a sigh he pulled his legs close and buried his face in his knees before he finally broke down, letting the tears that he'd been holding back spill forth. He'd gone to see his brother, every day, in the hopes that he'd wake up and talk to him, say that he was alright, but Reks didn't move, nor make a sound as he lay in the hospital bed, comatose and virtually awaiting death. When he'd arrived that day to see him, all he'd found was an empty room where his brother had always been, and a rude shock in the form of a nurse from the empire telling him that Reks had died.

"Damn him!" Vaan swore, choking on tears. "If he wasn't already dead I'd kill him myself!" He punched the floor with his good hand, wincing as he felt the blood trickle down them.

His world had always been so bright. Even when he'd been forced underground and reduced to stealing, he'd done it with a smile, but now his face felt like it belonged to someone else. He tried to wear that smile, but his lips wouldn't hold the shape.

The blonde was so caught up in his grief, that he didn't notice that he was no longer alone.

* * *

At first, Rabanastre had been very overwhelming.

Rasler had returned to the palace, after the coast had cleared, and retrieved a few things he knew he'd need when it finally sank in that there was no going back to his old life. He was fortunate, even months after his supposed death, to find that his old rooms of the palace had been left untouched. White sheets had been draped like shrouds across his belongings and it had taken him a while to find his sword amid the junk piled into the wardrobe.

He was a prince. It didn't mean he had to be tidy.

Some clothes still in good condition, a bag of Gil that he'd shoved into the bottom of a quiver, small pieces of amour that he'd be able to carry out without too much trouble and a few small objects that had served of reminders of his Father all came with him as he'd returned to Lowtown and set out to start life anew. The ex-royal had found a house in Lowtown. Rented from a Seeq and shared with an older man who kept mostly to himself, he'd slowly begun to build up a reputation as a hunter, or a hired sword… whichever managed to pay more. There was no hiding the fact he was trained with a blade, so he turned it to his advantage drawing eyes in the process.

More often than not, he stumbled over the gaping differences between him and the ordinary city goers. They noticed right away, at least eight times out of ten, that he was from Nabradia. They all came to the conclusion that he was simply a refugee and Rasler did nothing to disprove the theory. Letting them think what they wanted. Slowly, his speech had begun to take on the traits of the locals and he began to relax, moving around the city as it came to life after Martial Law was lifted.

With nothing better to do, and no hunts available for the day, he was wondering aimlessly around Lowtown. He could have easily afforded to live up in the city with the work he did, but that would just draw more attention than necessary.

He felt empty, and more than a little listless as the days wore on, possibilities slipping in and out of his mind as he wondered over what might have been. He'd heard the other day, that Ashe, had been proclaimed dead, taking her own life in grief. Rasler half wanted to believe that she really was gone like Marquis Ondore had said, but there was the half formed thought that the Princess of Dalmasca, was just to gods-damned annoying to die. It was days like these, when there was nothing to keep him occupied that his thoughts nearly drove him to insanity, whispering the what ifs and crashing him back to reality, leaving him stranded with the cold memory that everything he'd known was dead.

Still bemoaning his fate his feet carried him on the now familiar path to the Gramsythe Waterway, the kid who'd helped him find it the first time still on his mind. At first, he'd thought he'd be able to find Vaan again, but then he'd realized just how big the city and its poverty riddled underbelly really where. Gurdy, the moogle by the east Gate, couldn't have let him back through it, what with the normal Traffic flow restored, coming in and out of the city. Rasler had tried to find his way back from the inside, but even with directions he'd never quite managed to find the exact place where the children had been gathering. Loitering around the servants entrance to the palace as long as he dared had yielded nothing but the occasional piece of palace gossip but none of it about Vaan.

The waterway, had been the last place he still knew where to look, so his heart nearly jumped when he reached the doors and realized that someone was already there.

His breathing nearly stopped and his sandaled feet barely made a whisper as he eased the large reinforced door open, only to hear someone else's breath hitch in a sob.

Rasler's stomach dropped like a stone as he moved out from behind the concealing stack of crate's by the entrance and found the very street kid he'd been looking for, slumped on the stone floor and crying, his thin gangly form shaking violently. The white haired man watched him a little longer, debating whether or not to get his attention before he tapped his feet against the flagstones, the soft _fap_ noise they made being loud enough to get the teen's attention.

At first the boy didn't realize what he was hearing and ignored it, but when Rasler stepped out into view he looked up, startled.

"What do you want?" Vaan asked defensively, eyeing him up and down and Rasler realized that he didn't recognize him.

"I'm sorry." He apologized without really thinking. "About your brother."

Vaan looked at him as though he had two heads.

"What do you know about my brother." The younger blonde replied almost scornfully and Rasler sighed.

"I know, that if I hadn't wanted to get into the palace that badly, you probably wouldn't have found out the way you did, and I'm sorry I dragged you into this." Vaan's eyes went almost impossibly wide as he stared in shook.

"You…" He trailed off lifting one hand from his knees to point vaguely in his direction as his mouth worked… but no sound came out. Rasler shuffled his feet and slowly crouched down before the boy, studying the tear streaked face intently. Vaan noticed where his gaze went and scowled abruptly.

"He's dead." He said finally after struggling with his thoughts, his face twisting as he began to breathe raggedly. He was getting angry. "That Traitor stabbed him and now Reks is dead!" The younger blonde vented loudly, his voice becoming harsh and choked with tears once more. "I swear, if he was still alive I'd kill him myself." He smacked his fist against a packing crate and Rasler noted the hasty bandages around his knuckles, stained red with blood.

His mouth twisted into a concerned frown, and he knew at the rate Vaan was going, he'd end up hurting himself, badly. The teen tried to bang his fists again, but Rasler's hands where quick as he lashed out and grabbed the Street waif, making him struggle and scream, still cursing Basch loudly with every breath. The former prince was forced to wait nearly ten minutes, holding on as tight as he could so that Vaan couldn't do anymore harm to himself or the perfectly innocent boxes.

When the teen broke down sobbing, Rasler frowned.

The things they where Accusing Basch of weren't true. They couldn't have been. He'd only known the captain for a few months before the wedding and the battle at Nalbina, but he of all people couldn't see Basch doing such a thing as murdering the king and slaughtering his own men. He'd loved the king, just like any other loyal subject in the palace, Raminas had been the heart and soul of Rabanastre and even after her fall he would have faught to the end to see Dalmasca free, even if he had to take the fight into a different arena and the Captains had understood that. They would have rather died than hinder Dalmasca's chances at a future the way Basch had done.

Plus, there was the small issue of how, out of anyone, he knew Basch very well, having seen the man in some of his strongest and most vulnerable moments.

In that moment, crouched before a broken crying teenager, Rasler came to a decision.

"Vaan," He murmured, in a low voice to get his attention, but the boy didn't look up. "You may not even want to believe me when I say this, you might even hate me for it, but the man they describe, the man they said, killed the king and your Brother wasn't Basch." The blonde tensed in his grip, suddenly very wary, his fists clenching slightly and Rasler hurried to explain before he could try to break free. He was a warrior as much as a prince, and his strength wasn't anything to laugh at, but after months of doing nothing but rest after recovering from the wound that had nearly taken his life, it would take a long time to build his weakened form back to what it once was.

"Basch was a Knight of Dalmasca, he loved Dalmasca as much as any, but even her knew that the king would be it's only hope to negotiate for peace should we lose the war. He would have never killed Raminas and he would have never killed one of the men under his command. Never. The Basch that killed your brother was an imposter." Vaan looked up at last, his blue eyes caught in a glare.

"How would you know? How could you possibly know for sure that he wasn't just hiding it this whole time?" He bit out savagely and Rasler closed his eyes, taking a deep breath to steady himself before he dropped the biggest secret left to him.

"Because, my name isn't Rale." He said slowly, opening his eyes to see the street waif's reaction. "My name is Rasler Helos Nabradia…. and I was the Prince of Nabradia, and later, Dalmasca."

The anger drained from Vaan's face faster than it had come, leaving the tanned complexion a pasty shade of gray. He continued to stare, open mouthed and gaping as the man drew away his hands. Rasler sat back on his haunches, ignoring the sting in his legs from staying crouched for so long. Vaan went limp, eyes still wide and he licked dry lips and nearly choked on his words.

"He…. You died…" He said weakly, unable to fully believe that a dead man stood before him. Rasler finally eased his legs out from beneath him and sat down on the flagstones, one hand going to the collar of his Vest and pulling it away to reveal a fresh scar, one that still stood out a vivid red against pale skin just under his collar bone, having hit just a little to high to reach his heart.

"At Nalbina, I was shot in the chest. I was overconfident, and grieving with the lost of Nabudis." He explained, letting his Vest fall closed. "Basch rode with me the entire time, he watched my back even as I rushed recklessly into the fight." The elder of the two looked down, his eyes dark with memories. "I didn't realize that I'd been hit, until I heard Basch calling for me, but I passed out soon after. I woke up later in a small village by the Nebra and for a while I couldn't remember who I was or why I was there until the village leader gave me a letter from Basch."

Vaan was hanging onto his every word, probably not even realizing just how focused he was. "He'd carried me from the battlefield, and performed the white magic that saved me from the brink of death. Captain Basch switched my body for a soldier's on the battlefield and took me to the village. He couldn't sit by and put me in further danger, and he had no idea what the future would hold, so he took me far out of harm's way. He said when the war was over he'd come for me again, but he never did. So I returned to Rabanastre on my own. But the point of my story is that Basch truly cares for the people in Rabanastre, he swore to protect them like he did me when he took the oath of a Knight. In the very least, give him the benefit of the doubt in death and don't become bitter at your brother's sacrifice."

Rasler finished speaking, and met Vaan's gaze again. The boy was silent, obviously not knowing what to think when the white haired man closed his eyes and leaned back against a crate, weary of having to recount a tale he'd never spoken of to anyone. Eventually, Vaan's stance loosened and he slumped the same way. The silence turned into something almost comfortable as they sat trapped in their own thoughts and eventually the younger teen spoke.

"Alright." He said in a slow drawl. "If it wasn't Basch who killed my brother… who was it?" Rasler opened his eyes and looked past him with a thousand yard stare at somewhere in the distance.

"Who else would have something to gain if the treaty signing failed?" Rasler asked faintly, still replaying his memories and Vaan grimaced as he actually thought and thought hard, the answer waving itself in front of his nose having been in plain sight all along.

"…The Empire…"

* * *

A/N: Ehhhhhhhhhh…… Once again, I'd say sorry for taking so long to update anything but we all know that I'm just too lazy to bother with getting anything done with a semblance of being on time. In my defence though, I've been playing Final Fantasy 7: Crisis Core for the last few weeks…. Well that and Daxter. Work hasn't been a walk in the park either, I'm up at 5:30am every morning just to get into the city on time, but enough bitchin from me. Waddaya think?

The time line's a bit vauge at this point, because there wasn't to much that was actually confirmed happening in the two years between Reks dying and Vaan appearing. Plus there's the challenge of giving Rasler a working background, so don't mind if it's a little….. iffy.

Don't forget to Review!

Cya


	4. Chapter 3

* * *

Final Fantasy XII

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't claim to own Final Fantasy 12 or any other game by Squaresoft.

* * *

A Man From Nabudis

By: Mage-Alia

Chapter 3: Consul's March

* * *

Summary: Prince Rasler was said to have died, the night Nalbina Fortress fell under the Archadian attack, but it was all part of a carefully prepared design. Now months after his supposed death he meets a young street rat named Vaan and it's from there that their adventure begins.

AU, Main Pairing **Vaan/Rasler**, Mild Ashe Bashing, implied past Basch/Rasler.

* * *

-Year 706 Old Valendian

_**-Two years after the fall of Dalmasca**_

* * *

"Vaan! Hurry it up or they'll find us!" Kytes stood in the raised gallery above the overflow cloaca of the Gramscythe waterway, leaning out precariously from the top of the railing where he'd climbed to get a better view of the floor below.

"I know, I know! Just a little more. You keep an eye out for me up there Kytes!" The blonde snapped, slightly irritated at being disturbed so close to finishing his task.

"Okay, there are One… Two… Three, there's three of them left, time to clean house" Vaan swiped a hand across his face, whiping it clear of sweat before he settled into a stance, blade held out before him. Rats usually swarmed around the sewers, and this part of the Gramscythe waterway in particular, but the blonde had spent a long hard night clearing the Dire Rats from the area. He was tired, but the pile of harvested parts ready to sell in the market was more than enough motivation to finish the job.

That and once he had finished this, Rale was going to take him on a hunt.

It had been two years, since the man had walked through the east gate into Lowtown, and promptly dragged him into a whole other world. Not in his wildest dreams would he have even begun to imagine the sort of things Rale had told him. It had been a hard thing to stomach, knowing that the last living Ruler of Rabanastre was your best friend, and for the longest time Vaan had rebelled at the idea, convinced that Rale had been lying to him, but in the end, the things he'd known and the places he'd shown him all indicated that he was the real Prince Rasler.

Though he wasn't one to tell of that fact anymore.

After Vaan had got over his initial disbelief Rale had become an invaluable Ally. Life on the streets wasn't easy of course, and with the twenty odd kids he looked out for it was a miracle he hadn't been hauled in by the Imperial Guards that still swarmed about the city, but it wasn't like he was a snot nosed brat anymore. Sure, Rale pointed out on more than one occasion that he was reckless and immature but he'd done some growing up, enough to recognize what was really important.

Vaan burst into a flurry of movement as one of the rats moved into range and brought his sword down across its neck, severing the head as the other two rats ran frantically in the other direction, having smelled blood. The blonde gave chase with a grin, dashing through the ankle high water to slice off the next one's tail. It gave a loud squeal before he put it out of its misery and he turned his attention to the third. It had raced up to the next level and Vaan started up the stairs on the other side of the balcony, cutting it off before it could escape down one of the rat holes that where littered about the area.

He'd only just finished cleaning up the kills when Kytes came back down from his lookout post and jumped back atop the railing.

"Wow, Vaan! You got 'em all yourself? Guess I know who to call when something big comes along!" His feet dangled over the side and he jumped down from the edge as Vaan climbed the stairs, carrying a large rucksack with the loot.

"Hey, it's good practice for the Desert. I'm ready for anything now." The older of the pair said amiably as he ushered Kytes toward the door. "But that's enough for today. You should get back to Migelo's place, Kytes. Aren't you running errands for him again?"

The boy's eyes widened in shock as he realized what he'd done. "Oops! Heh, I totally forgot!" He half turned and looked up into Vaan's face. "You should come, Vaan. He's busy today. Might have some work for you to do, too."

Miggelo was a Banga, one of the most successful merchants in the East End of Rabanastre and the owner of the warehouse they broke into as a matter of habit every other day. Years ago he'd taken on Penelo, another street kid, as a runner and ever since he'd been slowly employing more to do the odd jobs he needed done in the city. Street kids knew the underbelly of the city better than anyone and with an ability to get anywhere at anytime, they made very good messengers and delivery runners when you could keep their attention long enough, but the Merchant was more than happy to pay them in food and clothes, especially when pickings where slim everywhere else.

He didn't quite approve of their stealing, so paying them to work was his way of preventing that to a point. Vaan hadn't really been one to care though, he rarely, if ever, went to see Migelo if he could help it. Besides if he needed something he could always ask Rale for help. The white haired man was about the closest thing he had to family.

"I got other "Work" to do." Vaan told Kytes, one armored hand falling to ruffle the boy's hair. "Hey, lock this place up for me will you? If Migelo finds out we've been down here, he'll tan our hides." Kytes nodded and took to the stairs as fast as he could to keep pace with Vaan's longer stride as they climbed higher into the world that was Lowtown.

* * *

The Bazzar.

It was the one place where you could find absolutely _anything_ in Rabanastre. It was a seasonal market where merchants would set up shop. Fresh fruits and vegetables, trinkets, clothes, beads and jewelry, if it could be made, it was here…. Somewhere.

Vaan made his way down the main terrace of the market that overlooked Lowtown and took a bite out of the fruit in his hand, hearing the gil that jingled in his pocket as he did so. He'd just finished selling everything he'd managed to get out of the rats. It wasn't much to the average merchant, but some still took the rat pelts and used them in the occasional clothing. Still for someone who didn't have all that much to begin with it was enough.

He was half way down the terrace when he found a familiar scene playing out before his eyes. Imperial soldiers stood over a fruit vendor. Vaan knew these ones, they usually pulled duty at the Sandsea Tavern and got drunk, usually starting any brawl that happened there. Tomaj, the owner had complained more than once to their commanders, but his complaints where ignored. The man hadn't liked them being there, but there was little he could do if he didn't want to get bundled off to Nalbina.

"Huh? What'd you say?" One of the soldiers was leaning over the table, leering at the stall owner, a quivering old man who flinched slightly at the growl in his tone.

"Sir, you haven't paid, and-"

The solider wasn't going to stand for it and Vaan could smell the alcohol on his breath all the way from down the street as he reached over, leaning on the table and crushing some of the fruit on display as he pulled the man over by the front of his shirt.

"What? Haven't paid?" He let out a harsh bark of laughter as the merchant quaked.

"On second thought, please, sir. Take it. It's a gift." He waved at the bag of fruit in the soldier's hand and everything about him screamed that he just wanted the solider to go away and leave him alone. Fortunately, the second Imperial saved him, if only because he was getting bored.

"Leave the poor sod be, we don't want trouble today." The first solider scowled and shoved the merchant roughly back into the stall.

"Your luck, Peddler." He snarled and turned to leave. The merchant was nearly in tears as he regarded what was left of the fruit in his stall and Vaan decided that something had to be done about it. A few of the people who frequented the market noticed when he took off down the street at a jog. Their looks turned to interest when he bowled into them and kept on running.

"Oops! Sorry!" Vaan's lighthearted and insincere apology was thrown over his shoulder at the pair of imperials as he ran.

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING, CHURL!" The more sober of the pair yelled out after him, before the second joined in…

"What? My Pouch! It's gone!" They finally realized what had occurred.

"THE BOY!"

They gave chase, fully intending to hunt him down and lock him away, but the idea was destroyed even before they reached the end of the bazaar. People crowded along the lanes of stalls in a sudden crush that halted the soldiers and swept them off in the other direction. Vaan couldn't help but laugh from his distant vantage point and jumped when a hand came to rest on his shoulder.

"That, Vaan, was extremely reckless." Relaxing at the voice, Vaan through a grin back at Rale and held up the Imperial's wallet.

"Hey, he wasn't gonna pay, and he crushed half the merchants stock, I wasn't going to let him get away with it!" Rale rolled his eyes and shook his head at Vaan's childish behavior. Most thought at a glance that he was only out to survive, but he had a hidden streak of nobility that made him pull stunts like this that more often than not got him into trouble, all in the name of adventure. The white haired man held out his hand and Vaan set the pouch down in it with a faintly disgruntled look as Rale counted out enough gil to pay for all the fruit at the stall.

It didn't leave much more than 160 gil.

"I'll be giving this back to the merchant." Rale said waving a few in front of Vaan's face before they vanished into his pocket and the blonde noticed his attire for the first time.

"You're going out in the desert today?" He was wearing his hunting gear. Armored plates on one shoulder and his hip, a fairly lightweight coat that kept him covered from the sun, sturdy pants and similar leg amour to Vaan's, and a deep hood of sorts that kept out the sand rounded it off.

Rale gave him a smile, he was a hunter by trade, but that didn't mean there wasn't things he hated about it. Even though he lived in Rabanastre, he still hated the desert. Being from Nabudis originally meant he was pale, and pale usually meant burnt. Creams to prevent sunburn where expensive, usually sold to tourists from Archadia, so he covered himself from head to foot every time he had to leave the city and venture out into the deserts on either side.

"I did promise I'd take you on a hunt today, did I not?" Vaan's face lit up at the memory.

"Yes!" He cheered, earning a few amused titters from the people nearby. Rale laughed.

"There was a new bill posted today, a nice easy one for your first run." Vaan was to busy celebrating the fact to take offence to the 'easy' comment.

"I gotta go get my sword!" He exclaimed, "I see you at the Sandsea later then?" The former royal nodded and waved as he raced off.

"Midday! Don't be late!"

He'd run half way across the city before he bumped into someone else he knew. Penelo stood squarely in his path, hands on hips and frowning as she caught sight of the wallet in his hands.

"You've been stealing again?!" Penelo snatched the wallet out of his hand before he could stop her.

"Hey! That's mine!"

"What do you mean _'Yours'_? What happens if they catch you? We need you to be there for us, Vaan. You're no good to anyone if you're locked away in a dungeon!"

Why did it always end up as an argument of some sort?

"Oh, what, am I the leader now? We're orphans. The first thing you learn is you gotta watch out for yourself. C'mon Penelo. You know it as well as I do." At some point in his speech he'd managed to turn around, but when he looked back he saw Penelo hunched over the pouch counting out more gil into her hand. "Hey! Give that back! What do you think you're doing?" He reached out and tried to grab the pouch back, but Penelo quickly twisted out of the way.

"I though that this money was the people of Dalmasca's property. The imperials stole it from us, so it's only fair that we take it back. It's our duty as Dalmascans. Well, wasn't that what you said?" Never let it be said that Vaan wasn't an idealist… or that Penelo wasn't manipulative 70 percent of the time.

"Yeah." Vaan admitted readily. "But I never said anything about taking it back from me!" His next lunge was successful and he grabbed the wallet, hefting it quickly to see what was left, and groaning out loud when he realized he was already another 10 gil poorer. Penelo held up the gil, her expression smug.

"This is for that bread you took the other day. Just because I help Migelo out every now and then… it doesn't mean that you get to eat for free, too, you know."

"I know that… You think I like living like this?" Vaan said that more to himself than to Penelo. While he wasn't completely unhappy with his life, there was still a big difference between Surviving, and Living. The blonde looked up as an airship sailed overhead, sailing serenely across the skies toward the Rabanastre Aerodrome. "One of these days, I'll fly an airship of my own. I'll be a sky Pirate, free to go where I will." He watched whistfully as it vanished amid the buildings but Penelo came crashing back with reality at her heels.

"Well, be careful. You'll never fly anything if you're rotting in a dungeon!" She meant well… really, she did. Penelo turned and began to walk away but stopped abruptly. "Oh, Migelo had some Errands that need doing. He wanted you to drop by his place. It might be a good idea to lend a hand!" The last word said and she was gone, vanishing into the crowded streets. Vaan kicked his feet along the stone of the street, ignoring the muffled grind of metal on rock.

"Since when am I an errand boy for Migelo?"

Okay, so he helped out occasionally… but the idea of just staying and working for one person? Rale often said, no one would ever be able to tie him down in one place, he'd do what he wanted when he wanted and the gods save whoever got in his way. Vaan had just grinned it off and went back to antagonizing guards the next day.

Still, after retrieving his weaponry he wondered into the East End, the gil he'd come into over the course of the day jangling in the 'confiscated' pouch as he walked. The Dalmascan native had intended to simply walk past Migelo's store and continue on up the street, but it seemed the Banga had been waiting for him.

"Ah, Vaan! I was waiting for you to come by." Vaan slowly came to a halt and turned around to face the merchant as he moved into the bright sunlight.

"Penelo said you needed something?" He didn't sound all that enthusiastic, but if the Banga noticed it, he didn't give any sign.

"Ah! Had me some packages supposed to be arriving by courier in the morning. Perhaps he ran into some trouble out in the desert. Now I've no foodstuffs to prepare for the banquet tonight!" Somehow, knowing who the banquet was for, Vaan could quite bring himself to really care.

"I'll be busy today, I won't have time to find a missing courier."

"Busy?" The Banga chuckled completely unaware that it was the absolute truth. "I wouldn't send you out there anyway. The desert teams with trouble. I'd be sending you to an early gave, m'boy. No I've arranged for some replacement goods from Tomaj over at the Sandsea."

"So you want me to go to the Tavern to pick 'em up." Vaan said in deadpan, not really impressed.

"Actually, I asked Kytes to do that." Migelo stated. "Wouldn't you know, he's gone missing on me, too. Bah! I can't leave my shop, and I've Penelo on another Chore at the moment, you see. What I want you to do is run over to the Sandsea and fetch Kytes back. What do you say?" Vaan sighed and turned away, rolling his eyes as he went.

"Sound's wild." He let a little sarcasm color his voice as he said it and Migelo picked up on it this time.

"It's easy work." He scolded slightly. "And you'll thank me for it someday." That said he returned to the cool of the store and Vaan took a quick look at the sky, noting the sun had almost reached its zenith. He broke into a jog, running down the street. On the way he noticed the imperial soldiers locking the gates to Lowtown again, as well as Penelo, skiving off her own duties to chat with friends. She smiled at him as he passed but Vaan said nothing.

Eventually the Sandsea came into view and he gratefully slid inside the tavern. He spotted Rale at a table in the corner almost immediately, talking to Tomaj, but then he noticed Kytes staring fixedly at the notice board against the back wall and remembered the conversation just minutes before. With a slightly exasperated sigh he started toward Kytes first.

"Weren't you supposed to be doing something for Migelo?" He asked for the second time that day, making the boy jump.

"Vaan! Look! This must be what's causing it! I bet this is what's delaying the couriers in the desert!" He pointed at the bill posted on the board and Vaan took a closer look.

"Rouge Tomato?" He asked the air quietly. Eyes flicking down he noticed Tomaj's Signature at the bottom, meaning he'd been the one to post the bill. Remembering Rale's words earlier that day Vaan could only guess that this was the mark they'd be hunting, but he didn't tell Kytes that.

"Creature spotted in the Estersand." Vaan read, more for the benefit of the boy in front of him than his own. He sent a look over Kytes head as the boy began to ramble on and Rale, watching him in amusement from the corner, finally broke off his conversation with Tomaj and sent him in their direction.

"Ah, Vaan! Migelo send you, too, did he?" The innkeeper said loudly as he approached, grabbing Kytes attention away from the board and reminding him once again of his task. "He's a busy man these days, that Migelo, if I dare say so myself. I don't envy him the work though. Not a bit. It's Quite the affair throwing a banquet to welcome the imperials, eh?" He was teasing him. Tomaj knew just as well as anyone in the city just how much Vaan hated the imperials. He had more reason to hate them than most.

"Welcoming? We should be-" Vaan started to grumble, but a quick glance at Kytes and then up at the balcony where a few imperials where lounging made him hold his tounge. "Ah, Whatever. Say, Tomaj what's this?" He pointed out the bill. The man gave him a knowing look, his eyes flickering to the corner where Rale sat watching them.

"Don't remind me." The man said, exasperated. "Got some nastiness out there in the estersand what's stopping our couriers… and that means shortages all around. Thought I'd put up a bill… offer a reward to anyone who can knock that nasty back in its place." Vaan gave him a grin.

"Now 'that's' work." He agreed happily. "Sound's ten times better than running errands for Migelo." Kytes was wonderstruck and completely unaware that Vaan had already accepted the hunt before their conversation had even began, piped up loudly.

"That's right! Vaan, you should give it a shot!" Vaan just grinned at him too and gave him a light push in the direction of the door.

"And you should be getting back to Migelo. Now, Kytes. He was waiting for you." The boy hopped from one foot to the other.

"Oh! Right, right." He said in a blur and darted through the other patrons for the door. Tomaj chuckled at his enthusiasum.

"He's a bright one." The man said aloud. "It wouldn't surprise me if he where in here trying out the hunts himself in a few years."

"Yeah," Vaan agreed. "He'll be the first ever hunter to _annoy_ a mark to death." Tomaj laughed and waved a hand carelessly toward the corner.

"He's waiting for you by the way. He already knows the major details, and I gave him your primer before you arrived so you're all set to go, you just need this." He handed over a sheet of paper with a few official seals stamped on it. Vaan just looked at him, waiting for him to explain and the innkeeper laughed quietly.

"It's a Writ of Transit. What with the new Consul arriving today they're locking down the city to avoid a riot. It'll get you out of the Eastgate." Vaan nodded and tucked it away in his pouch.

"Thanks Tomaj." The man gave him a lopsided grin and moved on as a banga called out to him from the bar. The blonde teenager shook his head and wove around a table full of Moogles to where Rale sat and collapsed into the chair across from him.

"You haven't worn yourself out already have you?" The exile asked jokingly and Vaan rolled his eyes.

"No way! I've been looking forward to this all week! Nothing's gonna stop me from doing this now."

"Good." Rasler said firmly as he grabbed his sword from where it rested against his chair. "Because we're going to have to leave now if we want to return in time to get back into the city before the Consul shows his face." Vaan nodded and got out of his seat, following the pale man out into the bustling streets.

Penelo had moved on in the time they'd been in the Sandsea and Migelo was no longer standing outside his store so the journey to the east gate was uninterrupted for the most part, but when they finally stood before the massive portal to the city they where stopped by the imperials.

"You there! Let's see some papers, boy!" The guard seemingly in charge barked out as he singled in on Vaan. Rale just hung back slightly as he always did, never quite getting noticed or recognized. "No public Passage on account of the Lord Consul's Parade!" Vaan couldn't help but smirk, letting through a sly streak that was rarely seen these days.

"Oh Gee, that's too bad. You see, it just happens that your provisioner for the Fete tonight… he sent me to pick up a few choice morsels for the, Uh, Consul's dining pleasure. He wants 'em Quick. I got the writ of Transit right here. See? Signed: Migelo. I'd just Hate to see the consul upset because his food wasn't ready on time. And I'd sure hate to see him take it out on you." He was lying through his teeth of course. He wasn't doing anything for Migelo after all, he was just out to hunt his first mark. The Imperial looked distinctly uncomfortable, but whether that was from the armor he was wearing in the midday heat or the prospect of getting in trouble Vaan couldn't tell.

"The Lord Consul is a great man…. And not on to take offence at such trifling… matters…"

The guards at either side of the gate who had been listening to the confrontation approached and seemed to communicate silently with their leader before the man seemed to slump in his armor.

"Move along, boy." He said at last, stepping slightly to the side, a growl in his voice. "Wouldn't do to keep the Consul waiting. Right! Gates are closed after this!"

He shouted a command to the side and the gates where opened just enough for the pair to slip through before they where shut with a bang behind them. Vaan let out a sigh he didn't realize he'd been holding and turned to grin cockily at Rale.

"So how was that?" The white haired man gave him a droll look but it did nothing to wipe the grin off Vaan's face.

Guards: 0, Vaan: 352

Vaan wasn't a completely ordinary street rat. He was smart enough to run circles around the imperials when he felt like it…. The key factor in that sentence being, 'Felt like it'.

* * *

The desert was still and hot as they trudged out past the flagstones and into the sand. Pillars of rock that where slowly being eaten away by time stretched toward the sky and the sun shone down hard, reflecting off lose pieces of granite to blind them.

Vaan savored the taste of freedom offered beyond the walls of the city. His love for the desert was second only to the urge he felt to fly. Flying off and living as a sky pirate would mean he could do anything.

"Hey, enough daydreaming!" Rale cuffed Vaan around the back of the head and directed his attention to a pack of wolves that ran along the shade of the cliffs and the Cactuar lazing around in the sand. "We're not the only ones out here so stay on your guard." He warned him and Vaan finally focused on the task at hand.

"Alright, where to now?" He asked, scanning the horizon and Rale simply shrugged.

"It's your hunt, Vaan." The white haired man said nonchalantly, earning him a slightly dirty look from the younger of the two. "Tomaj said that the mark shouldn't be too hard to see. It's been actively harrying the travelers, so our presence alone should be enough to draw it out into the open."

"Then lets go then!" Vann turned and walked across the sand eyes darting left and right to find his prey. Rale tagged along behind, only having to help once when a few wolves wondering to close attacked them, but it wasn't long before their target came into view, meandering along the top of a nearby cliff.

"GOTCHA!" Vaan yelled out loudly and attacked. He rushed in, easily finding his footing as the sand gave way to stone at the cliff's edge and lunged for the Rouge Tomato. It gave a squeal and gnashed it's teeth, jumping back to take a bite out of Vaan's sword arm but the boy drew out of the way and made another strike, scoring a line across it's head. The mark skipped backward to the edge of the cliff and with a squeak, leapt right over the edge.

"We're going to have to go round-" Rale was going to suggest finding a safer way to follow, but Vaan was well into the spirit of the chase so, he did whatever he thought good at the time…. Which just so happened to be jumping over the cliff after it.

Rale nearly had a heart attack.

He took a moment to get over his shock and ran to the edge of the cliff to see Vaan rolling to his feet, the way Rale had taught him to recover from falls, and taking one last swing at the tomato cleanly slicing of its head.

Letting out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding Rale sighed in exasperation and yelled down the cliff face, a smile coming, unbidden, to his face.

"RECKLESS!"

Vaan just laughed.

* * *

They took their time getting back to the city.

After they'd cleaned up what was left of the tomato and taken the head as proof Vaan had found a few Galbana lilies growing in the shade of a rock. His good mood had plummeted faster than a stone as he remembered his brother and how he'd liked the bright red flowers that only grew in the desert. Eventually he'd cheered up again at though thought of the reward waiting for them at the Sandsea and they'd set off, only to find that the line before the East gate had expanded in the time they'd been outside the walls.

Shouldering to the front they noticed the imperials holding back upset merchants as they lead a string of white chocobo's toward the gates. Rale had a chilling memory of his wedding day and shuddered as someone called out to Vaan from behind them.

"Ah VAAN!" Kytes emerged from the crowd and raced up to the blonde. Rale had to force himself not to look in case the kid got a look at his face. He had no clue that he knew Vaan, or who he even was for that matter. The boy hadn't even thought of telling anyone about their relationship, or even about his existence, even though a few people, like Penelo, suspected that Vaan was getting help from someone better off with how well he seemed to be surviving off the streets. Kytes didn't know though, because if he did, he probably would tell someone who wouldn't trust him not to be using Vaan for his own nefarious means.

"I guess I'm not the only one who got locked out of the city! I told Penelo about the mark you were going after, and I guess I got her worrying. So the two of us headed out here to find you. As soon as I stepped out, the guards closed the gates and things got crazy. I haven't been able to find her since." Vaan had took look away to hide a scowl and opened his mouth to respond to Kytes when a Guard pushed a nearby Hume into them.

"Stand back, there! Back! This gate's closed until the ceremony's over, do you hear?"

Vaan recovered and grumbled.

"Now what?" He was talking more to Rale than he was to Kytes as a Chocobo was lead past.

"Open the gate! All right, out of the way!" The Imperial leading it called out and the guards quickly opened the way, for the birds. Feeling slighted Vaan darted past a guard and got in front of them, making Rale palm his face in spite of himself.

"Wait a second! How come you let these Chocobos through the gate and not us?!" He questioned them and the Imperial wrangler let out a short bark of laughter.

"What of it? This here is a pedigreed Parader, boy. Cost tens of thousands of Gil, this one did. A prettier price than a hundred of you provincials would fetch. Keep your distance! We don't want the Chocobo's stinking of peasant!" Vaan puffed up indignantly.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" He all but roared out but another imperial finally shoved him out of the way.

"Step aside!"

The first soldier took advantage of the distraction.

"Right then, Move 'em in!" The Chocobo's where lead past and Rale caught sight of a splash of red on the ground around the same time as Vaan and winced. The Galbana lilies he'd brought in from the desert lay there, having been trampled by the Chocobos as they'd passed. The blonde native wasn't impressed in the least. He was downright furious.

"That does it!"

He got to his feet, and Rale was already moving to stop him from doing something really stupid when a familiar voice came from the other side of the gate.

"Ho, ho! A fine, fine Chocobo you have there. Yes! Tchita Downs stock, if I'm not mistaken." Just then Migelo shuffled through the open gates. "Change the soil, change the Chocobo. Am I right?" He asked the Imperial leading the bird as Penelo appeared from behind him, making a bee line for Vaan and Kytes. Rale sunk back into the crowd, taking advantage of the mask in his hunting gear to conceal himself.

"Yes, yes." Migelo continued. "Different soil means different bouquet, too. Take a Dalmascan Barose wine, eh?" He offered up a bottle of the said wine, holding it out like a peace offering to the lead Imperial. "It may lack the flavor and depth of some of your Archadian wines… but it has a certain strength of character. It's not bad, really, once you get used to it. Care for some, sirs? There's more than enough for all to cool their throats, of course." The Imperial on this side of the gate seemed more easily swayed than the one within and he made the command as the last of the Chocobos where taken through.

"You, let these carts through then we close this gate as ordered. My mail's choked with this sand." The order given, soldiers began to usher the people through the gate. Rale let himself be moved through, the last he saw of Vaan was Migelo telling him off for his near attack on the soldiers and for getting out there in the first place. Penelo went to grab his hand but the boy pulled away, racing through the gate, the girl giving chase as they headed in the direction of the main drag where the parade was probably already underway.

Rale followed at a distance, not quite so eager to see the man who had condemned his captain to infamy, and his life as a royal into oblivion.

* * *

A/N: ……..

Okay………

GAHHHHHHHHH!! STOP POKING ME!

Alright, after what's probably got to be my longest silence yet I've finally updated something. I've been busy lately, real busy. For starters I work… a lot and we're undermaned. Which is a total pain. I had Supernova, I Sci-Fi'ish convention I was cosplaying for as Ino Yamanaka, and now I'm working on a group of costumes for a Final Fantasy 1/ 8-Bit Theater cosplay skit.

……they totally rock!

Don't forget to review!

Cya


	5. Chapter 4

Final Fantasy XII

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't claim to own Final Fantasy 12 or any other game by Squaresoft.

* * *

A Man From Nabudis

By: Mage-Alia

Chapter 4: A Day in Giza

* * *

Summary: Prince Rasler was said to have died, the night Nalbina Fortress fell under the Archadian attack, but it was all part of a carefully prepared design. Now months after his supposed death he meets a young street rat named Vaan and it's from there that their adventure begins.

AU, Main Pairing **Vaan/Rasler**, Mild Ashe Bashing, implied past Basch/Rasler.

* * *

Vaan found himself panting as he ran through the back streets, heading toward the sound of machinery as the parade for the new consul started in near absolute silence. Not one Dalmascan in the crowd made a sound as they watched the hover platform carrying the man toward the palace. The blonde by leapt down to street level, taking a set of stairs four at a time and dashing between bystanders in an attempt to see. He caught a look at the side of the man's face and didn't need to be told his name to know who he was.

Vayne Solidor and his men had been the only ones to emerge from Nalbina alive after the kings assassination.

Penelo caught up to him as he came to a stop and joined the rest of the crowd staring.

The girl caught his arm and hugged it in the closest show of comfort he'd let her. They had been friends long ago, before they'd each been turfed out onto the streets and even though they lived with the same gang of kids and often worked together their relationship just hadn't been the same. They'd drifted apart until all they where was friends. The brotherly affection he'd had, and the childhood crush had long since vanished giving the bond over to an old effortless friendship, after all, they'd been constants with each other for years.

Finally Vaan pulled himself out of his thoughts and shrugged out of Penelo's grasp.

"Comeon, lets go watch."

* * *

The plaza hadn't changed a bit in the years since he'd walked the center of the path himself, the stairs to the palace loomed up before them and people crowded the road at the base, all staring silently at Vayne while an uncomfortable sounding officer read out the formal introduction, still only half way through the new Consul's titles. Eyes scanning the peoples faces, Rale remembered just how much _they_ had changed instead. Carefree and celebrating on Princess Ashe's wedding day, grim and somber the day they'd taken arms and marched to Nalbina, and now beaten down by tradgedy but still determined enough to walk through life without letting their enemies see that.

"…I give you your new Consul… His Imperial Highness, Lord Vayne Solidor… Commandant of the Archadian Empire's Western Ar- Your Excellency!" People who hadn't been listening where suddenly paying attention as the imperial suddenly took the stand. Vanye gently pushed the Soldier aside and climbed to the podium.

"People of Rabanastre! Is it with hatred you look upon your new Consul? With hatred, you look upon the empire?" The crowd stared up at him with stony silence as he spoke but the moment he stopped the outraged shouts spilled forth.

"SPIT ON YOUR EMPIRE!"

"GO ON BACK TO ARCHADIA!"

"LOOK AT WHAT THE EMPIRE'S DONE!"

The Rabble shifted restlessly. And Vayne threw out his arms as if to embrace them all.

"There was little point in asking." He acknowledged. "But know this: I harbour no idle hopes of Frustrating that hatred. Nor shall I ask your fealty. That is the due of you fallen King and rightly so. King Raminas loved his people. Strove to bring you Peace. His was a rule worthy of your devotion… Even now, he remains among you, protecting you. His Ardor for the peace and weal of Dalmasca falters not. I would ask only that you do your King honor. Together, let us embrace the peace, His Majesty would surely desire. Two years now divide us from war's bitter end, yet still it's shadow looms over all, stifling the intfant peace a pall only you may cast off. Achieve but this one thing and your hatred of me and of the empire will grieve me not. I will stand fast, I will endure your Hatred, suffer your slings and arrows. I will defend Dalmasca! Here I will pay my Debt! I swear it now! Though King Raminas and Lady Ashe be gone, they stand ever at the side of their people. In honoring peace… You do honor to their memory, and to Dalmasca. What I ask, I ask plain. My hopes, now rest with you!"

The consul held his hand to his heart and bowed from the waist at the people. A new murmur ran through the crowd as the easily influenced masses began to fall for every word. From the back of the crowd Rale watched as the majority burst into cheers, but he was no stranger to the flowery speeches and manipulation of royal life. The white haired man sneered under his mask. Vayne had once visited Nabradia as a dignitary before the worst of the fighting had broken out and all Rale had seen was a snake in royal clothing for the entire visit. He refused to see the empire or its retainers as friends.

With a tongue as silver as Vayne's he couldn't be anything but.

* * *

The officer that had been shunted from the podium was waiting as Vayne descended the stairs.

"Is Rabanastre to your liking, M'lord?" He asked, and the Consul put on a noble air, looking out over the city.

"It is Magnificent!" He praised the city aloud as his eyes landed on the top of the stairs that lead to the palace. "Take this Cathedral, for instance. Elegant, yet whimsical in its execution. A stunning example of Galtean Architecture. I hope Lord Gramis Might one day look upon it himself." As he spoke another soldier appeared at the elbow of the first, whispering in his ear and gesturing to a blue shaded Banga waiting nearby. The first straightened.

"The Patron of this evening's banquet, may it please your excellency." Vayne's eyebrow raised, but he made no effort to stop the Banga as he moved forward, his race's hunched walk a little more emphasized than usual.

"I am Migelo, your Highness." He introduced himself, voice low and even. "It is truly a profound honor to make the acquaintance… of our future Emperor, Highness. The people of Rabanastre join me in Welcoming—"

Vayne waved a hand and cut him off. "That's enough of "Highness". Though indeed I am our Emperor's son, I am no Prince. Archadia's Emperor is freely chosen by her people. I am but an Elected Official and nothing more."

Migelo had frozen the moment Vayne had spoken and was quick to cover the blunder.

"I meant no disrespect."

Vayne gestured again with his hands. "Now that I think of it… I would not have you address me as Lord Consul, for that matter."

"Oh?" Migelo peeked in interest.

"Henceforth, I am a citizen of Rabanastre. Why don't you call me Vayne?" Migelo looked torn between accepting the offer and rejecting it in favor of protocol, but protocol won out.

"Eh, I could not. That would not be right." Vayne simply laughed.

"You are overly fond of formalities. I've just the Remedy for that. Tonight you will join me, and we shall drink until you call me by name." He clapped a hand on the Banga's shoulder and nodded as the merchant bowed out and moved away.

* * *

Vaan and Penelo where perched on a set of stairs off to one side of the plaza a good way back from the podium, watching Migelo as he retreated back to the safety of the crowd.

"How can he stand to bow to him like that?" To say Vaan was feeling outraged would have been an understatement. Penelo frowned at the sight of the imperials swarming over the great steps to the palace.

"Vaan, you just do not get it, do you. He's not doing it because he wants to. You know what would happen if he didn't?" She reasoned, taking some of the wind out of Vaan's sails.

"I know." He admitted. "It's just…" He trailed off with a growl of frustration.

"So, what would you do different?" Penelo asked, making Vaan slump some more.

"I don't know." Taking one last look out over the crowd he tried to seek out Rale's familiar form but the man hadn't appeared since the incident at the gate. The blonde climbed to his feet and dusted off the back of his pants before swiping his hand under his nose.

"Well, I'd do something." He said, more to himself than to Penelo as he started off in the direction of Lowtown, thinking hard. Penelo leapt to her feet and followed after him chatting away about anything and everything, but Vaan didn't listen and it wasn't long before the girl noticed.

"Vaan? Vaan! You haven't heard a single word I've said, have you!" She skipped around him and got in his face and Vaan sent a halfhearted swipe at her before he stopped to pay attention. They ambled along the streets and out over another of the many bridges that spanned the main drag.

"This place has changed so much. It's like it's not even Rabanastre anymore, like the empire is swallowing it whole." The palace loomed above them from the other end of the city and they could see the new pennants of the house of Solidor fluttering in the wind. Vaan stared hard at the banners before he had an idea.

"Hey, Penelo. That fete tonight… You think they'll let us in?" Penelo's jaw nearly dropped in shock.

"Are you crazy!? It's in the Palace, and we don't have an invitation, if you hadn't noticed." Vaan wore a grin.

"So how are we getting in?" He knew how, he'd always known how, but he asked anyway.

"As if I'd know. Why not ask Migelo to let you in? Or go see old Dalan in Lowtown." She gave him a sly look. "Why the sudden interest Vaan?" The boy slung his arms behind his head.

"I told you! I'm going to take back what's ours! Give back to Dalmasca. C'mon, what do you think? If I find something and it fetches a good price, how 'bout I, uh… I buy you all dinner!" He declared. Vaan had pulled off many crazy plans in his life, raiding the imperial guard's food stores and harrying them in the markets just for the hell of it, but this was the first time he'd ever mentioned raiding the palace to anyone who wasn't Rale.

"Oh, please!" Penelo said somewhat condescendingly. "You know as well as I do that the first thing you'd buy is an airship! All hail Vaan, Sky Pirate of Dalmasca! It's got a nice ring to it. Stay Outta Trouble!" She poked him a few times as she spoke the last part and turned in a huff, walking back toward the east district where Migelo would probably need her to watch the shop so he could prepare for the banquet.

Vaan took another long look at the sky, idly noting when the airships rose back into the skies above Dalmasca, most of them having been grounded for the parade.

"Hmm, an Airship… I donno. Maybe." He wondered to himself. It had always been his dream, and if he found enough to actually buy one… who knew… "But not through Migelo." He decided aloud.

"Time to pay a visit to Rale and Dalan."

* * *

Rale had made his home and the catacombs beneath the city with the majority of the poor and disadvantaged people of the city. By now it wasn't as if he couldn't afford to live in the upper city, but he chose to live among those below. Vaan descended the stairs into the depths and began to walk the familiar path to the western side of Lowtown. Rale's apartment was tucked into a corner of one of the market areas and bathed in shadows so Vaan could enter without being seen.

Taking out a key Rale had given him he unlocked the door and slipped in, closing it behind him.

"Vaan?"

Rale appeared in the doorway at the top of the stairs and the blonde finally relaxed.

"Hey." Vaan waved and climbed the stairs, slipping by the other man and into the apartments where he threw himself into a pile of cushions stacked on a couch with a sigh. He'd spent a long time in this house over the last few years when the going had got rough and pickings where slim, Rale had taken him in on more than a few occasions.

"Just so you know," Rale said, leaning on the door frame with a smile. "I handed in the mark to Tomaj." Vaan shot up as he remembered the earlier hunt and a grin nearly split his face in two as the white haired man threw a bag of gil into his lap, along with a few potions and a teleport stone. "You did all the work so it's only fair you get to keep the bounty." The Dalmascan native whooped and leapt at the man, knocking him into the wall with a hug.

"Ooof!" Rale had the air blown out of him as Vaan's full weight crashed down. "Mercy!" He cried out playfully. "You're still wearing amour Vaan!" The boy seemed to realize that he was still wearing a good deal of extra weight and backed off, letting the hunter off the wall.

"Uhh, thanks." Vaan said, scratching the back of his head and blushing red. Rale laughed and pushed him back to a cushioned bench, sitting him down as he went back to cleaning the weapons he'd been using earlier that day. Things had been messy in a fight with a small pack of wolves and with the parade he hadn't had the chance to clean things off. Vaan belatedly realized he should have been doing so too and unhitched his sword belt.

"So what has you racing in here?" Rale asked and Vaan suddenly remembered why he'd come.

"Oh yeah, I was thinking, what with the new Consul, we should use the Fete to our advantage and really do something the empire will hate us for." Rale stopped polishing and raised an eyebrow.

"Another of your plans?" He asked and Vaan couldn't completely repress the grin threatening to eat his ears. The white haired man rolled his eyes. "Alright, let's hear it."

"The Treasury!" He declared. "If we hit the royal treasury and take back the Dalmascan treasures that's one less bit of leverage the empire has over us. If they don't have any money to pay the guards they might even rebel till they get paid and that way they won't be able to use our money against us!"

Rale blinked at the boy and realized that he'd inadvertently started to think on a grander scale. He was using a guerilla warfare strategy to make life for the imperials hell, and he was talking about the kind of targets that would get him imprisoned in Nalbina for life if he where caught. The ex-royal remained silent, increasingly aware of Vaan's fidgeting as the silence stretched out between them, but he was thinking hard. The Fete really was too much of a golden opportunity to pass up to cause some mischief. If they did go, they might not be the only ones to do so, and maybe they could use that to their advantage.

It was with a jolt that he realized that he was already considering doing this himself.

To have his revenge… and maybe the closure he'd always needed.

"It would be foolish to go after something as big as the treasury." Vaan seemed to droop as he spoke, loosing all enthusiasm and Rale was reminded just how much Vaan had come to value his opinions. He remembered, once upon a time, the boy would have just done whatever he felt like…

"But I don't think we'll have any trouble going after something a little more valuable." Vaan's head shot up in surprise and Rale found himself smiling.

"If the Dalmascan Royal family is anything like the royal family of Nebradia they'll have an artifact of great power that will only respond to someone of a royal bloodline…" Vaan caught on. "If the empire don't have it, not only will they not be able to place a new ruler on the throne." Rale continued. "But it can be used as a weapon against them if we where to fence it… say to the Resistance?"

There wasn't a person in Rabanastre that didn't know about the Resistance. Secret as it was supposed to be, they couldn't hide from the inhabitance of Lowtown. Especially since there where so many members living in close quarters to the normal people. It was all carefully kept from the ears of the imperials but when they gossiped with other Dalmascan's it was no holds barred.

"But how do we get in there?" Vaan asked. "Did they ever tell you where the treasury was? Or this weapon was kept?" Rale nodded.

"Yes, shortly before I 'died' they showed it to me. The treasury is on the third floor, and the… weapon… it's there too I know that for sure, but where…" He shrugged. "We'll need the key as well, it's spelled against anything that can pick a lock."

Vaan straightened in his seat.

"Old Dalan is sure to know something about it." He said, eyes flicking around the room as he thought. "He knows everything that goes on around here." The blonde looked at Rale and then chuckled.

"Well, I don't think he knows about you." The man gave Vaan and wry smile and went back to work.

"We still have six hours or so until the Fete is due to start." Rale looked over Vaan with a critical eye. "You go see if Dalan can do anything about a key, if he knows where it is, and I'll see about getting our equipment ready. If we plan this right we can be in and out before anyone even realizes we're there." Taking the instructions easily Vaan leapt up from his seat with a devil may care sort of grin and gave a mock salute.

"Yes sir!" He crowed before he scooped up the hunt reward from where he'd left it and reattached his sword before calling a farewell over his shoulder and racing out into the streets of Lowtown.

Rale shook his head and smiled at his antics, scrubbing away at the blade in his hands until it shone, and wondered to himself just when he'd started to see Vaan as something more than just a kid from the streets… and maybe something more than a friend.

* * *

"Ah, if it isn't Vaan Ratsbane! Come for a tip on how to skewer something bigger and in armor? By the east gate?" Vaan's cheeks flushed with colour at Old Dalan's backhanded comment as he entered his abode. He wasn't the only one in the room either. A few children of his pack where seated on the floor and Dalan's… well, his maid of sorts was standing by the entrance into the rest of the apartments that was blocked off by a thick layer of hangings.

He'd interrupted story time by the looks of it.

"What, you already heard of that?" He asked, glaring briefly at one boy he knew wouldn't have managed to keep his mouth shut. The kid looking down was all the answer he needed. If Old Dalan caught the look he didn't show it.

"Wise I may not be, but well-informed I am." He explained, and grin of sorts twisting his old features. Vaan rolled his eyes.

"They'll get what's coming to them someday, Believe me." Vaan assured him with more certainty than most would expect.

"Do tell." Dalan prompted, but by the look of things he already knew why he was here.

"Well, there's this great little room in the palace called a treasury and I thought I'd sneak in and… Partake." The old man descended into half choked chuckles that threatened to turn into an all out laugh.

"Not one to mince words, are you boy. The Empire protects what's hers. That means the palace and all the treasures inside."

Vaan cut into his line without a second of hesitation, waving one hand wildly through the air.

"That's why I'm gonna do it!" He exclaimed. "To take back what's ours!" Old Dalan had clearly been expecting such an outburst and barely blinked when Vaan all but yelled the last part.

"So our champion of the sewers aspires to noble action." It looked like Kytes had been talking as well. "Admirable, perhaps I can help you. Ah, Now that I think on it, there was a rumor, yes. A secret Passageway into the palace vaults, a door, and a Magicked Stone to open the way." Vaan lit up, it was perfect…. Perhaps a little too perfect, but he'd take what he could get.

"That's it! This is exactly what I need… so, where's this, uh, Magicked Stone?" The old man looked toward the ceiling theatrically and then let Vaan see his gaze fall on the table where a stone was sitting out in full view amid the bric-a-brac.

"Eh? I've had it for years. If I can remember where I've tucked it away…" Vaan noted the stone and wisely didn't comment as Dalan turned back to him.

"Still, the Crescent stone, has not been used in some time and has lost a good deal of its magicks." Dalan explained. "Without a Sunstone to recharge its power, it will be of little use." The blonde teenager caught on.

"And you just happen to know where I can find a sunstone don't you." The old man chuckled again.

"You seek the Giza Plains. Speak with the nomads there. You will find your Sunstone. If you leave by the south gate and continue south, their village is not far. Bet be careful m'boy, there are beasts on the plains." Vaan smirked. So there was one thing Dalan hadn't actually been told yet, that he'd already gone hunting outside the city walls.

"You don't have to worry about me, I'll be back before you know it."

* * *

The Giza Plains where dry and hot, but not as unforgiving as the deserts as Vaan passed easily from one bare shadow to another. Not that it would have done much to harm him had he walked in the light but he was ferreting out some of the beasts that made the plains their home.

After all, he needed the practice for tonight.

The village came into view and he stopped hunting, wading through the children who gathered around at the sight of someone knew and made his way to a woman he knew helped make the sunstones. Penelo had made friends with the Nomad children a few years back and they'd told him plenty of things about the plains and the creatures on them, as well as how they lived and worked.

"Hello!" The woman called with a wave as he approached the base of a large black obelisk of stone that stretched for the sky above them.

"Hey, Masyua!" He called back, jogging over. The Nomad's eyes crinkled in a friendly smile.

"Well this is a surprise, we don't often get so many visitors in the dry times, what can I do for you?" She asked, gesturing around. Vaan gave her a lop sided grin.

"I was kinda hoping I could talk you into letting me have a sun stone." He admitted, a hand going to the back of his head as he spoke. Masyua looked thoughtful.

"Well, maybe…" She said rather playfully. "Normally we send the children to make the sun stones, they're faster you see… but I haven't seen Jinn in a while. If you can find him, have him teach you how to make them, but you'll need to ask the other children where to find him, most of us adults barely see them till sundown."

Vaan shrugged, accepting the shadestone that Masyua pressed into his hand and made his way toward the kids.

Although they lived out on the plains for most of the year, the nomads occasionally migrated north and into Rabanastre when the seasonal rain's turned the plains into a flooded swamp. So the children made friends with the others in his gang and therefore there wasn't a face in the scrum of kids on the other side of the camp that Vaan didn't already know… especially when a familiar blonde girl popped up from behind them and set him with a dirty look.

"Penelo?" Vaan asked. "What are you doing here?"

Okay…. Not good.

"I could ask you the same! Though the answer's pretty clear: No Good!" Penelo bit back, her arms crossed menacingly over her chest as the kids cleared the way for her to pass and stayed well out of the pending argument.

"What? I'm being good!" Vaan defended himself, managing to hold his ground.

"Hmmm, is that right? So then. You wouldn't mind if I, say, tagged along, would you?"

Wait…….That wasn't right….

"Huh?"

Penelo gave him a pretty smile, one that showed her teeth.

"Oh don't worry. Migelo's busy with preparations for the fete at the Palace. Why, I'm free for the whole day. Well? Let's get going!"

"Hmmm."

She sounded way to innocent for that to be the case.

Still, he didn't say anything as she fell into line behind him, her dagger out of it's sheath as they tracked toward the south of the plains. Penelo had already been listening to the children's stories when he arrived and knew Jinn's approximate location and the things that had gotten him stuck out on the plains already. It didn't take long to find the boy and Jinn told them how to make the sunstone like Masyua said he would. It meant more walking through Giza and Vaan resisted the urge to complain out loud as Penelo was doing that already.

It took them three tries at three of the black stone formations like the one in the village to charge up the shadestone until it was glowing brightly enough to wake the dead. They'd picked up Jinn and made their way back to the village where Masyua deamed the sunstone they'd made acceptable and happily waved them off with the other members of the tribe.

The sky had turned into a brilliant array of gold, orange and red above their heads as they finally stepped off the dry cracked earth and onto the paved road leading to Rabanastre's south gate. Joining a crowd of people outside the only external gate to Lowtown Vaan and Penelo made their way in without any fuss and as they reached the entry to the alley that lead to Old Dalan's home Penelo came to a stop.

"Hey, Vaan?" The teen half turned, taking in the sight of both ends of the corridor. They where alone.

"Hmmmm?" He queried as he turned to look at her.

"It's been a long time since we did anything together. Too long. I had a really good time today." Her brow furrowed and she opened her mouth as if to say something, but she closed it and shook her head as if trying to clear it. "Actually," She began again. "I was kind of supposed to be watching the place for Migelo. And Vaan-"

Vaan knew what she was going to say next, he'd heard the don't get into trouble speech so many times over the years he knew to pre-empt it before she got started.

"I'm not going anywhere. Okay?" He threw his hands up as if to surrender and the shorter girl smiled.

"That's what I wanted to hear. See ya later." With that, she took off into the twisting maze with all the grace and certainty of a street kid who had been doing it all her life, and Vaan couldn't help but smile at the irony of it all. She was one of those people who fought all she could to raise herself and the others around her to a higher station in life, but as the saying went. _'You can take the girl out of Lowtown, but you couldn't take Lowtown out of the girl.'_

"Sorry, Penelo." He apologized to the air behind her.

* * *

Old Dalan had been waiting for him when he returned and true to his word the old man charged the keystone for him, and even going as far as to mutter the instructions on reaching the treasury in his ear along with a warning about what would happen if he was caught.

"Look sharp, M'boy. And don't go running off before you're ready. Plans freshly hatched have a habit of tumbling from the nest… straight into the hunter's stewpot."

The old man laughed cynically as he handed over the crescent shaped stone. Vaan shook his head.

"They're not going to grab me Dalan. I still have a few tricks up my sleeve."

Dalan just laughed again as he left.

* * *

**-Beneath Rabanastre-**

**-The Garamsythe Waterway-**

The sewers hadn't been disturbed for years but now they where I hive of activity as soldiers rushed around the vaulted chambers, wading through the damp muck and calling to each other in whispers as they got into position. Their amour was a mix of plates, chainmail and cloth, patched together where it would do the most good and for the most part they where cobbled together remains of old Dalmascan Military Issue which clearly betrayed them as members of the fabled Resistance.

"Squads 3 through 6 are in place. They stand ready. So far the imperials haven't noticed a thing." A nervous man made his report quickly and the leader of the group stopped his survey of the surroundings briefly to issue him with an order.

"Then go now and hurry the other. By nightfall, we must ensure all our men are in place." There was only another hour or so of light left before the night fell and the Fete began. The soldier gave a short bow and raced off, another messenger at his heels as they disappeared into the darkness and Vossler, ex-captain of the royal military of Rabanastre, went back to scanning the sewers. As footsteps slowly approached him from along another passage.

"We will only have but one chance…" The voice, that of a woman came from the shadows and Vossler's eyes glinted even as his expression remained grim.

"Then we will make this one count."

* * *

A/N: Well that's the end of that chapter. I kinda rushed through the last part because even I was thinking it was time for an update…. And I tell ya, when I think I'm getting to lazy you know it's bad, Ehehe.

……..

Now if only I could say the same about Dark Summoner, lol.

(Owwie my legs hurt)

Don't forget to Review!

Cya


	6. Chapter 5

Final Fantasy XII

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't claim to own Final Fantasy 12 or any other game by Squaresoft.

* * *

A Man From Nabudis

By: Mage-Alia

Chapter 5: Destinies Collide

* * *

Summary: Prince Rasler was said to have died, the night Nalbina Fortress fell under the Arcadian attack, but it was all part of a carefully prepared design. Now months after his supposed death he meets a young street rat named Vaan and it's from there that their adventure begins.

AU, Main Pairing **Vaan/Rasler**, Mild Ashe Bashing, implied past Basch/Rasler.

* * *

**-Royal Palace Of Rabanastre-**

**-Inner Gardens-**

The magicite powered hovercraft raced silently through the gardens with surprising ease, given the security that was supposed to have been in place that night for the consul's Fete, but it mattered not where the guards where… only that they weren't here. The Veira on the front of the craft steered it deftly into the maze of walkways and pillars, swooping into the cover of a gazebo as a searchlight went overhead and back out the otherside when the coast was clear. Barely a minute of flying later and the woman brought the craft to a screaming halt, the back half swinging around and the passenger leapt off.

Dashing was one word to describe him, as he surveyed the surrounding gardens, swinging a long barrelled shotgun onto one shoulder. He smirked.

"…And we're in! Good work, Fran."

* * *

**-Lowtown-**

**-Storehouse 5-**

Rale was waiting for him inside the rarely used entry to the waterway, with a small pack at his feet and a sword in his hand when Vaan finally made it.

"About time." The older man mocked somewhat playfully as he threw him the bag. Vaan pawed through it quickly and recognised the items as mostly potions and phoenix down before he threw it all on his back and secured it into place.

"So, are we taking the usual way in?" Vaan ignored Rale's jibe and drew his sword as well. They weren't the only ones down there. A fact that had been proven over and over again, but there where very few monsters in this section of the waterway, just lots and lots of annoying vermin and the occasional fish.

"It's still secure." Rale confirmed as they set out along the twisting maze of ramps, corridors and stairs.

The servant's quarters of the palace was a hive of activity as people milled around the room, picking up dishes or stoking fires. A Seeq was rolling a wine barrel past as they slipped out of an unoccupied storage room and began to make their way toward the stairs to the upper level where the Fete was taking place. They'd made it to the base when their first challenge in infiltrating the palace became apparent. Imperial guards stood watch as waiters dressed in Archadian styles filtered back and forth from the doors collecting platters to take out and bringing old ones back in.

There wasn't a single Rabanastran in sight behind the line of women and men.

"Damn." Vaan cursed as an over eager servant was pushed back roughly by the guard. "Is there another way out of here Rale?" He asked quietly and the white haired man frowned.

"No." Grey eyes flicked between the waiters and the guards, quickly calculating the factors involved like he was standing over a battle table. "Those stairs are the only way up, and we'll need to find a way up there if we're going to get to the Treasury before the Fete can finish." The last part was said in an almost deathly whisper. The pair stood there grimfaced for some time until out of nowhere there was a hiss from behind.

"Hey! You! The kid over there." They both turned and found a Seeq gesturing to Vaan, who in turn met Rale's gaze and received a shrug in return. Eventually Vaan ended up drifting closer to see what the Seeq wanted and Rale stood watch with one ear trained on the conversation behind him.

As it turned out the winds of luck where blowing in their favor. The Seeq had innocently assumed they where just after the food, the creature was probably just hungry itself and it offered to distract the guards so they could sneak past. It was a close call but they made it out and into the halls of the palace where Rale took the lead, quickly navigating the imperial patrols and hunting down the entry to the Treasury. With the key in hand it was far easier than they thought it would be. Passing through a few trick walls they soon found themselves in a large vault.

If he didn't know any better Rale would say that Vaan's eyes where going to fall out of his head as head stared at the sheer amount of wealth arrayed before him and Rale slapped him gently on the back of his head to shock him out of his stupor.

"You can stare later, Vaan." He told the teenager, moving past him into the room in order to reach a large exotic statue standing at one end of the hall. "First we've got to find what we came here for." The boy shook himself to wake up and nodded following him to the statue.

"So where is it?" He asked and Rale moved among the stacks, steadfastly ignoring Vaan as his fingers danced out into the piles with a theif's grace and vanished into his pockets.

"There's a switch…" The white haired man reached into a pot and felt around before moving onto another one. It took three tries before he found the right one and there was an audible click as the statue's face split open. "Quick, grab it." Rale instructed and Vaan instantly obeyed running to the figure and pulling the dusk coloured shard of Magicite from it's moorings.

"This is it?" He asked holding it for Rale to see when they heard slow clapping from behind.

"Quite a performance."

Vaan whirled, the stone going behind his back while Rale went for the hilt of his sword.

"Who are you?" Vaan shot back, startled at being caught. The Man pushed off the crate of jewels he was leaning against and gave him an overconfident smirk.

"I play the leading man, who else? Fran, the Magicite." This time Rale did pull his weapon as a Veira stepped into view behind his younger companion and he moved to protect him.

"Now then, I'll take that." The woman made a grab for the Stone but Vaan danced out of the way, letting Rale guide him back toward the main entrance.

"No you won't!" The teenager declared. "We found it first, it's ours!" The still unnamed man raised a haughty eyebrow and smiled like he was about to laugh.

"And then when I take it from you, it'll be mine." Vaan sneered back at him but the tension in the room was blown away as the sound of Arcadian soldiers echoed through the doors, making the treasury's occupants jump.

Rale took the opportunity to run, pulling Vaan along behind him. Between their clasped hands the Magicite was glowing brightly as it recognised royal blood.

"Exit stage right." The brown haired man declared as their meal ticket ran out the door.

"The gods do not smile upon us." The Viera stated simply as another horde of Soldiers ran past, now most certainly aware of the presence of intruders. Her companion smirked at her words.

"I like it better that way." He decided as they made for the door themselves. "Lets go catch up with our little thieves why don't we?"

* * *

"How are we going to get out of here?" it was a question Vaan simply had to ask as they careened around another corner and up a flight of stairs. Rale pointed toward the ceiling.

"There's a passage on the other side of the walkway at the top of these stairs. If we hurry we can get across before those two catch up to us, or worse, the guards." For once they where in complete agreement as they took the stairs two at a time. The pair burst out onto a large walkway and where half way across when they finally registered the sounds of fighting and explosions below. Rale slowed to a halt and Vaan pulled him to look over the side of the wall.

What they saw was a war zone.

Bodies where strewn across the courtyard below, both imperial and by the looks of it, Resistance members. Many more where attempting to fight their way into the palace but they where being herded slowly but surely into a corner.

"What's going on?" Vaan asked over the sound of the battle and Rale frowned, eyes narrowing as he caught a glimpse of a shape in the gloom that resembled something from a memory…

"The resistance must have had the same idea as us-"

There was a sudden loud noise of the discharge of cannons and they where thrown back by the shockwaves as an airship fired on the palace. Rale was just a bit slower than Vaan getting back to his feet so he nearly fell over again when a voice spoke out of nowhere to their right.

"The Ifrit, eh? Impeccable timing. If I didn't know any better, I'd say they were waiting all along."

The Ifrit let loose with another volley and Rale caught Vaan's arm and ran. The man looked down and growled in aggravation.

"Stop running!" He shouted a little petulantly and signalled to his companion who came shooting out of nowhere on a hovercraft. Fran stared them down but she and the man where both distracted by a number of soldiers finally catching up with them and that split second of inattention was all they needed to slip around the craft and straight into the shadows where a passageway down to the ground level awaited them.

Back on the walkway the man cursed and their two rival thieves tried to make their escape, but as they flew for safety there was another explosion of cannon fire…

* * *

"You think anyone noticed us?" Vaan sat on a low stone ledge in the Garamscythe waterway, just above the waterline of the sewers. Both he and Rale where panting faintly from the effort of their run as they kept an eye warily on the way they'd come.

"I don't know." Rale responded, quickly checking the contents of his pack before handing the Dusk shard over to Vaan. "Here, you carry this. This thing is a dead giveaway of who I am when it starts glowing. After all, I'm not supposed to be alive." Vaan accepted the stone and it vanished with a slight of hand. Rale couldn't even see the glow anymore and for a moment he speculated on where it could be hidden before he got to his feet.

"We should keep moving. There's no- LOOK OUT!" Vaan span on his heel to look behind him at the entrance to the sewers but Rale charged at him, knocking him out of the way and without a second to spare as yet another explosion rocked the entry and it started to cave in as a large object slammed into the wall opposite them, belching smoke. There was a cough in the wreckage and Vaan looked up, only to burry his face back into Rale's shirt when he realised what had happened.

The other thieves had just happened to crash-land in the sewers, right where they'd been standing. As the pair pulled themselves out of the wreckage Rale broke away and stomped over, hands on his hips and leaning forward he glared at the man who was nonchalantly brushing off his sleeves like he hadn't just hit the wall of the sewer.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING!?" He really shouldn't have taken this so personally, but these other thieves where getting on his nerves. "First you annoy us in the treasury and now you're trying to flatten us to get it? Jeeze!" His hands waved animatedly through the air as he cursed out the nonchalant man and his partner like out of line guards.

Vaan finished prepping for the sewers and joined them, leaning back to avoid one exuberant wave of his mentor's arms and asked the question no one else had thought to yet.

"Who are you guys anyway." Rale's rant was cut off abruptly as everyone looked at Vaan and the blonde simply shrugged off the stares. The man before them coughed slightly to clear his throat.

"I am Balthier, the Leading man in this little performance," He proclaimed loudly and gestured to the side. "And this lovely lady is Fran, and she's special in that she's design to partner with a hume." Fran sent him a lofty look.

"Oh? Like a Sky Pirate that chooses to steal through the sewers?" They where refering to a previous conversation but the moment she'd said pirate Rale groaned knowing without looking that Vaan's eyes had just lit up like Magicite.

"Pirates? You're Sky Pirates? So you have an Airship?" He started to fire questions at an almost unimaginable speed and Rale sent the Viera a look that clearly said, 'now look what you've done.'

Finally Balthier cut in on the teen's rant, slashing his hand through the air in a 'shut up' sort of gesture.

"Now, Listen here, there won't be anymore of that. From the way I see it now we're stuck together and you two better do as I say or you'll never see daylight again." Rale raised an eyebrow at him.

"You just don't know the way out of here do you." He took a jab at his pride and the pirate did well not to react.

"Well I figured since we're headed in the same direction there'd be safety in numbers."

Rale rolled his eyes.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." He said and grabbed Vaan's arm, dragging him down further into the sewers, leaving Balthier and Fran to follow along when they where ready. However, on the next level down they found a nasty surprise waiting for them. Rale and Vaan both stopped dead as they caught sight of a pair of dead bodies floating in the filth.

"Resistance members." Rale murmured crouching down to get a better look and clearly recognising the old standard issue armour of the Rabanastran Royal Military.

"Hmm." Vaan nodded, recignising it himself as what Reks had been wearing the last time he'd seen him alive and well before the battle that took his life. Rale was just closing the soldiers eyes when splashing announced the presence of their tag alongs and Balthier's voice seemed to boom in the vaulted ceilings of the Waterway.

"Insurgents." He called them by their other name. " Most likely they thought to take advantage of a lax watch while the Fete's on… to feed the good consul a length of steel for his supper. I should think Vayne used to such hospitality. Clever. He used himself as the bait to draw them near, and then sent in the air brigade. A fine, bloody banquet. Hmmph, I daresay I've soiled my cuff's. If a dungeon's waiting for us at the end of the night, it had best have a change of wardrobe."

Rale and Vaan just stared at him flatly, wondering if he meant to insult them or if he really was just pointing out an observation. Personally Rale figured it was just a bit of both and shrugged as he finished closing the eyes of the second dead soldier and stood up, pulling Vaan along, beginning the trek back toward the entry of the waterway.

The way they where going was very different to the way they'd come in. This section of the waterway harboured more powerful fiends and was far less trafficked by the human occupants of the city above, so in a round about way they where actually kind of glad for Balthier and Fran's tagalong habits. As they approached the next area Vaan took point, leading them around the more serious obstacles awaiting them, but the longer they stayed there, the closer the sounds of fighting got as the Resistance members fled into the Waterway and the Imperials followed them. By the time they stopped for a breather nearly half way to the exit, even Vaan, who was usually rather oblivious when it came to situational awareness, was keeping an eye out for trouble.

But this time trouble found them.

Further ahead, and a level up a Resistance member was being backed toward a drop by a group of imperials. Rale suddenly got a chill of dread as Vaan, without so much as thinking rushed toward the woman, yelling for her to jump down. She looked at them, then back to the guards before she decided to take the risk and Jumped. The imperials followed quickly, a mage in their midst casting float spells to get them down. Balthier groaned at having the imperials brought down on them but the resistance member evened out their numbers a little more and Rale simply charged into the fray. He knew from experience the weak points in the Imperial Armour and though he was out of practice he still managed to take down two of the six on his own. The others took a Soldier one on one with Fran killing the Mage from a distance with her Bow.

With the battle over they gathered together, but it was then that Rale got a good look at the Resistance Member's face.

'……………_.FUCK!'_ Rale nearly panicked as the woman looked at them all, half expecting her to recognize him, but her eyes just slid past and back to Vaan.

His veils…. He'd forgot that he was still in his hunting gear.

Letting out a breath he hadn't known he was holding he inched closer to Vaan, taking special care to make himself seem unimportant.

"You all right?" Vaan was asking. The Woman nodded graciously.

"Yes, Thank you." Vaan gave her one of his sunny grins, the kind that made him out to be a clueless kid.

"I'm Vaan." He introduced himself and pointed to Balthier. "And this is Balthier and – Hey!" He shouted indignantly as the Pirate turned away. The blonde left it at that and shrugged.

"So what's your name?" He asked instead. The woman seemed to hesitate briefly and finally answered.

"Amalia."

Behind Vaan, Rale had to bite his lip not to shout out 'AMALIA MY ASS!' as his partner responded.

"Amalia, huh? Nice to meet you." Of course that was a lie too. The teen had picked up on it the moment he'd freaked out upon seeing her, and guessed something was wrong. Amalia on the other hand didn't notice a thing. She looked somewhat stressed as she peered around.

"…There where others with me." She was saying more to herself, but Vaan wasn't one to hide his reactions and Amalia's face fell when she saw his grim expression.

"We're Sorry." Fran said in consolation on behalf of all of them.

Suddenly, Amalia stepped too close, and Vaan suddenly stiffened where he stood. Rale caught a look of surprise and then realised that wherever he'd hidden the Dusk Shard, it would now be reacting to the both of them.

"If we're finished, we should get moving." He rasped his voice, making it as low as he could and still sound realistic. Balthier and Fran both raised an eyebrow and looked at him in askance, but he ignored them pushing Vaan along gently.

"Indeed." Fran intoned quietly. "When the guards don't report in, they'll come looking for us."

"If they haven't already." Balthier added his two cents.

"Very well." Amalia agreed, even though no one had specifically invited her. She trailed along behind the group, her sword in her hand and her eyes darting from them to her surroundings. She didn't seem to trust them entirely yet.

Their path took them out of the damp parts of the sewers onto a large platform raised out of the water. Waterfalls cascaded into a churning channel below them and the sound should have been deafening, but it was strangely muted by the architecture of the waterway. They where about half way across when there was a odd slopping sound somewhere above their heads.

Rale froze.

"What was that?" Vaan peered around as his partner in crime drew his weapon.

"Nothing good." Rale rasped out in the same tone as before. The others followed his lead and drew their weapons but they where still surprised when their enemy finally revealed itself.

"LOOK OUT!" Balthier was the one to call as Fran rolled out of the circle of oozing monsters and rapidly drew an Arrow, firing it with amazing speed into the creature's gelatinous body.

"They're Flans!" Rale called back, the Rasp barely holding in his voice. "Ordinary weapons are useless." He raised his fist up in front of his face, and it glowed before he threw it forward with a shout.

"FIRE!" The spell left his fingers and flames curled like whips around the Flan. Steam started to raise off it as it's mass started to burn away and it began to turn red in a reflection of its rage. Amalia took the advice in stride and let off a Fire spell of her own at a different Flan. Vaan had to leap out of the way of a flopping tentacle that reached out to slap him back and nearly landed on Baltheir as the Pirate shot a smaller Flan, scattering it into globs and burning them before they could draw back together.

A few more minutes of fighting later and the battle was over. They didn't have anything else to say to each other outside of battle and to tell the truth, the majority of them preferred it that way. After about an hour of fighting they started to return to familiar ground and Vaan took the lead once more. The control areas where always visible from the Overflow Clocoa where he and Rale practiced, so he knew them well enough and soon they where pushing open the doors that lead to the very heart of the waterway, and also the way out.

"Finally!" Vaan threw himself onto the familiar steps with a sigh and rummaged around his bag for the container of fresh water he'd seen earlier. "This area's safe, we should be right for a rest. I'll show you the way out in a minute." The others mostly nodded their consent and scattered. Balthier and Fran bundling to one side to converse while Rale separated himself from all of them, fading into the shadows which left Vaan to deal with Ashe, who, in spite of everything, recognised the ancient bolthole for what it was.

"Though I am not ungrateful for your assistance in escaping the palace, I can't help but wonder how it is you know so much about the waterways beneath the city?" Everyone froze, and they all looked at Vaan, anticipating the answer.

The blonde Rabanastran frowned, obviously thinking quick.

"Well, its not like there's ever a lot for us on the surface these days, with imperials running around everywhere."

Rale relaxed slightly, Vaan dodged questions like a master.

Amalia looked taken aback. She probably had never interacted personally with those that lived in Lowtown or on the streets. She didn't look like the type to either and if anything, that was what had hid the former Prince for so long. Even if they did think him alive they never would have looked for him amid the poor, because they themselves would never have spared the poor a glance, even if they where the people of their country.

The party didn't say anything and Amalia shifted restlessly before Vaan got up from his seat on the stairs and strode out into the middle of the large chamber, fully intending to head up and out of the Sewers when there was a wooosh of hot air and suddenly they weren't alone. They where forced to scatter as a fireball hurtled out of nowhere and brushed past them, dangerously close. Water splashed around their ankles once more and Balthier was scowling as he got up from the shallows where he'd been thrown, only to find that the Fireball had turned into a large equine like creature with serpentine flaming tentacles in the place of its mane.

"Oh my… well this can't end well." Balthier jested before they scattered again as the Firemane stamped. It pranced when it missed and trotted into the water where it began to steam. It screamed as it realised it was wet and pranced back to the narrow walkway. The fight that followed though, was quick and brutal. Realising their advantage they pushed the horse back into the water where it continued to scream, retaliating with streamers of fire that made the air around them sting and the water evaporate into boiling steam. But ultimately, even though most of their Party was exhausted they managed to send the Firemane screaming into the after life.

Vaan was nearly bent double to catch his breath when the first slow mocking echo's of applause rang around the Clocoa.

"Well done! I must say, I am impressed with your strength."

Rale whirled around instantly recognising the voice and found what he hadn't noticed in the middle of the battle. Imperial Soldiers where arrayed along the balconies and their armour clanked as more rushed down the stairs and too their level, cutting off all prospects of escape. Amaila shifted, like she was going to lunge up the stairs and rip Vayne Solidor's head off. But Balthier, who was closer, grabbed her arm and restrained her from doing just that.

"Now, is not the time." He warned and if looks could kill Amalia's glare would have already put him six feet under. She turned the glare on the soldiers who slowly began to converge to capture.

All of them went quietly.

* * *

Getting marched through lowtown, bound and beaten was both embarrassing and exhilarating. On one hand they all knew him. Vaan did notice when Kytes skittered to a stop by a street corner and stared wide-eyed before racing off to find help. People he knew all saw them and muttered between each other.

"_Didn't you hear?"_

"_They're thieves aren't they? The ones who broke into a palace?" _

"_That must have been what the commotion was about last night!"_

Last night? An entire day had passed while they fought their way through the sewers and they hadn't even noticed. However he did notice a few serious faced adults in the crowd who promptly ran off like Kytes had and Vaan didn't really have to guess that they where resistance members, no doubt they recognised Amalia.

"They think me some common Thief!" Amalia exclaimed in indignation and Balthier leaned close.

"Better than a common Assassin." He made a jab at her attempts at a coup and she flushed. One Imperial started to nudge her away from the rest but Amalia, it seemed, hadn't given in on the situation yet.

"These people have done nothing. Release them." She demanded, but her demands went ignored and the imperials continued to plough through the streets of Lowtown.

"WAIT!" There was a desperate cry from behind and Out of the crowd came Penelo. With her arrival Vaan suddenly noticed the children filtering into every crack in the crowd, all of them looking either surprised or murderous that he'd been caught. "HE DIDN'T KNOW WHAT HE WAS DOING! YOU HAVE TO LET HIM GO! YOU HAVE TO!" Her screams echoed down the street and the children started to move but Vaan caught the eyes of a few and shook his head, telling them not to do anything stupid.

The other children stopped dead.

"Sorry Penelo!" Vaan called over his shoulder with a devil may care grin. "Looks like that dinner will have to wait!" Even though she was crying she still yelled out.

"I told you!"

"That's enough!" Then finally the soldiers got involved, hitting Vaan hard across the head and into unconsciousness.

* * *

Oh Dear… that wasn't good.

Balthier's eyes darted from the fallen Vaan and the young girl and made a split second decision to avoid more trouble. Hands still tied he swept his handkerchief from his front pocket and held it out to the girl.

"Hold onto this for me would you?" He said with a debonair grin. "Just until I bring Vaan back." Penelo grabbed it gingerly and flushed red as the guard called him back, yelling at Rale to pick the unconscious boy up at the same time.

Thus, in the commotion, the Bangaa in the corner went unnoticed.

"It's Balthier, my brother." A bangaa, obviously female, uttered in a low voice. The Male snorted in contempt.

"What does that Philanderer think he's doing?" He snarled, spooking a pair of nearby kids. "I was going to kill Balthier, not those addle-pated Imperials!" Still scowling, he hopped off the crate he'd been seated on and stormed off, his sister trailing along behind him.

* * *

A/N: Well I deem this as good a place as any to leave this one off.

I broke my stride with Memories of Eternity, so I moved onto this one for a while instead. Lol

Don't forget to Review!

Cya


	7. Chapter 6

Final Fantasy XII

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't claim to own Final Fantasy 12 or any other game by Squaresoft.

* * *

A Man From Nabudis

By: Mage-Alia

Chapter 6: Secrets Best Kept

* * *

Summary: Prince Rasler was said to have died, the night Nalbina Fortress fell under the Arcadian attack, but it was all part of a carefully prepared design. Now months after his supposed death he meets a young street rat named Vaan and it's from there that their adventure begins.

AU, Main Pairing **Vaan/Rasler**, Mild Ashe Bashing, implied past Basch/Rasler.

* * *

_Vaan…. Knew he was dreaming. _

_The blindingly white hospital room stared back at him as he leaned in the doorway and in the exact centre of the room was a chair… and in that chair was…._

"_Reks…" _

_His brother continued to stare into thin air as he pushed off the frame and walked in. _

"_I brought you some of those flowers you like: Galbana Lilies." He held out the bunch in his hand and they slipped through loose fingers onto Reks' lap, but the teen remained unresponsive. "Remember? You always said how they smelled nice, and how pretty they were." By now Vaan was talking to fill the space in an attempt to push away the growing feelings of dread. "Remember? The king- did you?" his face crumpled in a frown. _

"_Were you really a part of it? Even if – Even if you were- Captain Basch must have tricked you into it!" _

_He moved forward, wanting to touch his brother, to assure him, and himself, that everything would be just fine, but his hands passed through. The Reks in the chair faded into the light that streamed in through the window, leaving only the crimson coloured flowers and a shining silver ring behind._

* * *

"Nnnnggg." Vaan grouched and rolled over in his sleep, curling up in the sand while Balthier and Rale watched.

"Well, it seems as though someone's having pleasant dreams." There was an undertone of indifference to Balthier's voice as he spoke and Rale grunted somewhat more bad temperedly that he usually would, but all things considered, it was a justified response. He recognised the architecture of the room he was in and had known where they where in an instant as the imperials had thrown them into their so-called dungeon. The lower levels of Nalbina where hot and dry, even underground, they didn't have any of the Necessities that a prison would usually have… just a basement cut off from the rest of the world.

It was a place people where sent to die.

His lip nearly curled in distaste before he reached out and began running his gloved fingers through Vaan's hair.

"So, if it's not to brazen of me to ask. Just who are you?" Balthier leaned back against some rubble as if it was a lounge and Rale tensed just a little.

"Me?" He clarified, old training kicking in as he leaned back, imitating Balthier's calm. "I'm a hunter from Lowtown."

The brunette's eyebrow raised.

"Really now. I never would have guessed." He commented, airy and mocking. Rale fought the urge to roll his eyes and grinned under his mask, relaxing a little more. Balthier was only probing for potential allies. He hadn't guessed who he was… yet. With that in mind, Rale spilled his prefabricated story, one about how he'd moved from Nabudis before it's fall and gone to live in Rabanastre, where he'd been after his dream of seeing the world and being a famous hunter, and how the years had worn him down...

Balthier listened with the vague air of someone who really didn't seem to care, throwing in the token questions at the right times where he was expected too and their conversation degraded into small talk.

About an hour or so later Vaan stirred, quickly regaining consciousness and sitting up, only to hold his head as his vision swam. Rale's fingers left his hair like they'd been burned and once again Balthier's eyebrows went up, but he didn't say anything… at least not about that.

"You're awake."

Vaan looked up at them, first finding Rale before his eyes went to the speaker.

"Where are we?" he asked and Balthier heaved an exaggerated sigh.

"Prison, where else?" He asked rhetorically. "More a dungeon, but it's really all the same." He trailed off as Vaan got to his feet, jumping at a distant scream and nearly tripping over a body that had been kicked to one side by Rale when he'd first woken up. "And stop jumping, it's only a corpse. There's likely to be plenty of them around here, and you'll likely just wear yourself out from fright."

Vaan appeared to calm down, but his eyes still held a faint streak of fear as he edged closer to Rale and the door.

Balthier continued to talk, mostly to himself about the lack of water and Vaan had the mind to ask after the whereabouts of Fran before he left the two men sitting in the sand and ventured to the doorway.

"I'd be careful, Vaan." Rale warned softly as the boy hesitated. "Just don't stray to far from me… us, alright. That way we can come running if there's any trouble." The smirk Vaan gave him was a ghost of its usual self, but he still managed to look cocky and mutter as he left.

"Yeah, yeah, old man." The white haired man took the good natured and nervous jab for what it was and smiled at his retreating back.

"Well this is a change." Balthier sounded more than a little arrogant as he sprawled across the stone once more, his gaze sharp and measuring. "I don't know how it's done in Rabanastre, but last time I checked wouldn't seventeen make him a bit young?" Up until now, Rale's eyes hadn't left the door, but they darted faster than lightning to the Sky Pirate as he spoke and the Nabradian's lip curled in a sneer.

"You're one to talk." He snapped back, his mouth moving before well ingrained royal manners could kick in a hold his tongue. "Even the youngest Viera is old enough to be your grandmother so if you think I'm robbing a cradle you must have had to dig up a _grave_." Balthier's arrogant air dropped slightly at that, the insult having worked sufficiently to dissuade further comment. "Besides, Vaan has been a friend since the day I came to Rabanastre. It's not that unusual for me to care."

Balthier gave a haughty snort and opened his mouth to speak again but a distant shout had them both on their feet and bolting for the door.

"NO, DON'T!"

What had Vaan gotten into this time?

* * *

In reality, Vaan hadn't managed to get all that far.

All around him where the signs of pain and suffering one would expect to see in an impoverished town as opposed to a prison. He'd wondered from group to group, listening on the edges as he soon figured that most of the people down there hadn't really committed any crime in the first place.

Wondering down a lesser used corridor and ignoring the warnings of the more coherent prisoners, Vaan soon discovered a large crystal. Crystals where naturally forming occurrences, and no one could control or predict the places they appeared. To touch a blue crystal would replenish your strength, but there where others, like the golden gate crystals. Once you'd visited one of those particular crystals you could return to it at any time from another gate crystal using teleport stones. The number of people who could travel via the stone was limited to those who had seen it before, which was one of the reasons no one had ever used it to invade Rabanastre in the first place when Archadia had decided to take over.

Most of their soldiers had never seen outside the imperial cities' walls.

It also ment that Airships had quickly become popular.

But the crystal aside there was a corridor beyond it that lead out into a much wider room.

Prisoners wondered just as listlessly along a balcony two stories above him, all subdued and broken as he took a few tentive steps toward the middle of the room where a large pit had been dug out into the floor, it's four entrances barred like an arena. Before he could get to close a commotion broke out above and out of nowhere a Bangaa was thrown over the railing to land by his feet. Vaan jumped back in shock and reeled when three Seeq thudded heavily to the floor around them, all menacingly jeering at the Bangaa who looked like he was already on the brink of death as they approached.

"NO, DON'T!"

The words slipped out before he could stop to think about it and the Seeq all focused on him. Suddenly all to aware of the danger he grimaced and tried to back away but the fat creatures surged forward, one grabbing him by the back of his vest and hurling him over the edge of the low wall and into the central pit.

"Crap!" He swore, scrambling to his feet as the three Seeq once again followed their prey, backing up until he hit the wall. "oh shit, oh shit, oh shit." He muttered, reaching for a weapon that wasn't there before resignedly putting up his fists as he remembered.

'Oh right…. Like they'd let a prisoner have a weapon.'

Still he resolved to take the three down with him before a shout echoed across the room grabbing the attention of almost every prisoner milling around the makeshift arena.

"Hey! Pig! Is the ability to pick on people smaller than you genetic? Or is that just your special talent?" Rale was only a little flushed from his mad dash into the room as he stood on the edge of the ring, hands on hips and leaning forward in a classic method for heightening intimidation.

The lead Seeq snorted loudly and glared as the white haired Hume jumped down into the ring, landing with a roll and leaping back to his feet with an agile twist.

"There you go stealing my lines!" Balthier appeared as well, a split second behind the hunter cracking his knuckles. "In any case I thought I smelt something down here, this isn't a dungeon, it's a sty!" He joined them in the circle of sand, effectively evening the odds to 3 on 3 making Vaan breathe a sigh of relief before the Seeq decided that enough was enough and attacked. The Blonde dodged out of the way and got behind his opponent, pushing him off balance from behind and making him stumble into a wall. It could be noted, that while Rale had been training him in the art of combat, he still fought like a thief when push came to shove, just like he was now. A little ways off, Balthier was goading his opponent into a rage, making the Seeq blunder and trip under his blows as it charged in a blind fury, while Rale….

The white haired hunter was utilising the one ability the guards hadn't been able to take away and had set his opponent on fire.

They made short work of their opponents and Rale immediately turned to Vaan grabbing him by his shoulders and checking him over in spite of the blonde teen's protests.

"You think you'd be sick of getting into trouble by now." He teased when he finally let go and Vaan spluttered a few more protests before there was a great clang of a steel gate from somewhere above them and suddenly there wasn't a soul in the room. Prisoners dove for the shadows, running back into the deeper reaches of the prison level as soldiers clattered down the stairs, lining themselves along a balcony that lead up into the fortress as voices floated down into the small arena where Balthier, Vaan and Rale where suddenly trapped.

An Imperial soldier was leading an oddly familiar Green skinned Bangaa down the stairs and from the cover of a shallow wall, Balthier scowled.

"Great, they just don't give up, do they?" They watched as the I'll tempered lizard pushed the imperial aside and started to scan the room for his prey. "Now is most certainly a good time to leave." And as if conjured by his words Fran appeared silently on the other side of the gate that fenced them into the arena.

"Through the Oubliette, there's a way out. Only…" She trailed off and Balthier seemed to have no trouble finishing her sentence.

"Only you sense the mist."

Fran nodded affirmative and Rale frowned himself as the Viera gripped the bars, yanking it them up with surprising strength. She pulled up the gate as far as she dared and they where forced to drop to the dirt to crawl under. Balthier came up brushing off his vest.

"Then we'll need weapons."

Rale rolled his eyes and they prepared to dart off into the shadows but a conversation on the balcony suddenly became loud enough to draw their attention.

"What did you call me?! Say that again!" The first imperial shouted indignantly. The Bangaa he was arguing with sneered at him disdainfully.

"What, you couldn't hear? I merely said that the lot of you are incompetent fools. If you've the sky pirate in your hands, where is he?" Vaan could just imagine the Imperial going bright red in the face under his helmet.

"You'd have done better, Ba'Gamnan. By your own words it was the imperial army who caught this sky pirate of yours. We've done your job for you! We don't require the assistance of filthy head-hunters. The empire will restore order here." His proclamation was met by a disbelieving snort.

"Eh? What's that you say now? Maybe I'll whet my blade on you… before I kill Balthier." He loomed over the imperial threateningly, his companions readying weapons at the same time, but before their pissing match could come to blows a powerful voice rang out over the warring groups.

"THAT'S ENOUGH, BA'GAMNAN!"

A few seconds later the owner of the voice was revealed as the armour clad individual came down the stairs, flanked on either side by high ranking mages.

"A judge." Fran murmured and Rale nearly jumped out of his skin. They'd all been holding their breath from the moment Balthier's name was mentioned and the white haired man had clear out forgotten she was even there. He looked over the rest of his companions and noticed Vaan staring at the newcomer intently.

"A judge?" He echoed Fran, though, with more curiosity than understanding.

Balthier huffed. "Hmph. The self-proclaimed guardians of law and order in Archadia. They're the elite guards of House Solidor, which effectively makes them the commanders of the imperial army. Though if you ask me, they're more executioners than Judges. Not a friendly lot, at any rate. What are they doing here?" he speculated, hand going to stroke his chin.

Vaan began to study the judge closely, like he might have studied a mark for a hunt and Rale found himself placing a restraining hand on his shoulder. The teen rolled his eyes at him but relaxed minutely nonetheless. Back on the balcony the conversation with the bounty hunter and the judge was continuing.

"The Emperor is willing to overlook race for his more talented servants. However, those that do not show respect will receive none in kind."

"Your Honor." Ba'Gamnan didn't sound in the least bit repentant as he backed off but the judge appeared to be ignoring the slight, at least until he spoke once more.

"You travel freely through our lands because the emperor wills it. Am I correct?" The Bangaa went "Bah!" and waved his arms above hit head in exaggerated frustration and slinked off to the side.

The Judge watched him go before turning to the soldier Ba'Gamnan had been antagonising. "Where is the Captain?" He inquired and the imperial snapped to attention.

"We have him in solitary, Your Honor. We're ready to begin our interrogation." The Judge must have seen Ba'Gamnan perking up from the corner of his eye slots and turned to snarl at the Bangaa.

"This does not Concern you, Bounty Hunter." The Bangaa scowled but ordered his men off into the room to search. Not a moment later, eyes still on the Judge, Balthier grinned.

"Time for the Hare to follow the fox!" He declared and pushed them out of the alcove and down a hall that had just been opened to one side by the judge and his mages.

"Huh?" Vaan looked from one pair of pushing hands to another in confusion and this time Fran explained.

"The magicks binding the door to the oubliette are quite strong. To strong even for my Talents." Rale caught on a fraction of a second after.

"You plan to let them open the way for us." The sky pirates shared a look and the man sent them a grin.

"So, how does going deeper into this place-" Vaan began but he was cut off by Rale who had pulled him to the side suddenly as a search party roamed past.

"What they mean, is that there's a way out in the lower levels Vaan." He knew the Oubliette they where talking about. He'd been briefed on the secrets of Nalbina before it had been taken so he finally remembered the passage under the fort…

It was Ironic that that was the very passage Basch had used to get him out during the invasion….

During the chase that followed their luck struck once again, and they stumbled across a literal treasure trove.

"Ah! The prison repository of wrested relics and raiments!" Balthier declared, confusing Vaan while Fran and Rale rolled their eyes, already accustomed to the theatrics. They simply moved past them and retrieved their 'confiscated' equipment. Vaan didn't realise what he'd meant until Rale threw him his sword.

"Oh! Our things are in there!" He said startled, before he too dived into the pile leaving a blinking pirate in his wake. Counting out all the supplies they'd had before, plus a few extra they got ready to move on when Vaan noticed a glint from the corner of his eye. Being a thief and naturally attracted to shinny things he scooped up the object and took a good look at it before he realiezed what it was.

It was a ring. A very familiar ring.

One just like his brother's.

"Vaan! Lets get moving!" Rale called back to him as the pirates moved down the hall and the teen crammed the ring into his pocket to focus on running. They moved swiftly through the halls, catching up to the judge as he passed through a large stone door. Vaan stealthed forward and caught the handle before it could fully close and waited a full twenty seconds before he gestured the others through.

The room beyond was _**filled**_ with Imperials.

Balthier made a tense gag about not being caught and Rale finally gestured Vaan ahead. There where times when Vaan's experience in dodging imperial patrols could come in handy. He'd spent a good part of his life dodging the grasping hands of angry people and avoiding capture when he stole, lied and cheated to survive. The blonde teen lead them clear around the room to avoid detection, but they still managed to arrive just in time to see the Judge opening the door. Magick and Mist pulsed in the air as a large ornate seal was broken and the feeble stone doors that were the base for the spell crumbled open.

Without a sound they followed him down, but never in his wildest dreams did Rale expect what he found at the bottom of the stairs. They where forced to duck behind a screen as the stairs opened out into the main chamber, and the Oubliette gaped like a black abyss dead in the centre, but hanging over it like a bird in a cage was a very familiar face.

"Basch…." Rale murmured and Vaan looked at him sharply, giving him a look that spoke volumes between them even as the Judge began to speak.

"You have grown very thin, Basch." He spoke almost like he cared as he removed his helmet. The face that was revealed could have been a mirror of the one in the cage. "Less than a shadow. Less than a man. Sentenced to death and yet you live. Why?" Basch looked like he wanted to spit on the man, but he didn't look like he even had the strength.

"To silence Ondore. How many times must I say it?"

"Is that all?"

"Why not ask Vayne himself. Is he not one of your masters?" There was a story there in their words. An entire conversation they'd missed that would have made a lot more sense if they'd heard it. Still, the judge scowled at that last comment.

"We've caught a leader of the insurgence. She is being brought from Rabanastre. The woman, Amalia. Who could that be? Such a faithful hound to cling to a fallen Kingdom."

It was Basch's turn to scowl.

"Better than throwing it away."

The judge gave him an odd look. "Throwing it away? As you threw away our Homeland?" He put on his helmet and turned to leave, bypassing the screen where Rale and the others hid and starting back up the stairs, magical lights going with them and plunging them into semi darkness.

Without any reason not to reveal himself Balthier slipped out from behind the screen followed by Fran.

"Who's there?" Basch called out into the gloom and the pirate seemed to smirk before disreguarding the prisoner and looking to the gaping chasm beneath him.

"This the place?" He asked Fran, making the Viera nod.

"This Mist is flowing through this room. It must be going somewhere."

"Hmmmm…." The sky pirate mused as Fran moved off to find a way down.

By that point Basch had recovered from the mild shock of seeing strangers.

"You! You're no imperials. Please, you must get me out-"

"It's against my policy to speak with the dead." Balthier cut him off. "Especially when the happen to be kingslayers." Basch raged weakly against the bars of his cage.

"I did not kill him!" He all but shouted in a hoarse voice but Balthier appeared not to care, studying the oubliette.

"Is that so? Glad to hear it."

"Please, get me out. For the sake of Dalmasca!"

Rale was hyper aware of the prisoner as he and Vaan stood behind the screen. The blonde teen looked torn, part of him obviously wanting nothing more than to belt the Captain's head in but his face was decorated with concern.

It wasn't until Vaan grabbed his hand that he realised that he was even shaking.

Years had passed since he'd last seen Basch, and over time his memories of the man had faded. He'd actually believed, like all the others that Basch was dead. Killed by the Empire for Regicide. The man had faded into a fond memory that rarely crossed his mind after Vaan had come into his life on a full time basis, but all of a sudden everything he knew came crashing back.

Suddenly he wanted nothing more than to forget everything he'd told Vaan about not taking revenge and slap the man himself for letting him think he'd died.

A hand squeezing his brought him back to reality and he pushed back all his rampant emotions, focusing back on Vaan and the present. He sent the boy a smile before he visibly gathered his composure and stepped out into the room.

There was a long turn of silence and suddenly, the man strung up in the cage spoke.

Rale felt the urge to slap him upside the head.

"My Lord?"

That's it… he was leaving him there to rot for another ten years.

Balthier perked up at the juicy bit of gossip being waved under his nose.

"Your who?" He asked and Basch struggled briefly against his restraints hands trying to reach out but he was unable to move.

"My Lord Rasler! It gladdens one such as I so see you still among the living. I feared that you may have succumbed to your wounds but I never had the chance to return for you before fate lead me here."

Balthier looked from Vaan, to Rale and back again before he raised an eyebrow at the veiled hunter. Rale slapped his forehead and sighed in exasperation internally kicking himself for not remembering to put the said veil back on his face after the annonminity of the prison.

"It's been two years Basch. Two years I've been in hiding and now you've managed to blow it with two words!" He knew his anger was irrational, and that he should be thanking Basch for saving his life, but the man had just revealed the life he'd told Balthier about a few hours ago to be a lie. One he'd never be able to salvage if the pirate decided he wanted to hold it over him. Basch stared through the bars in stunned silence at the plain rejection and those actually looking at his face could see the unmistakable glint of hurt in his eyes before it was veiled by numerous other emotions.

"I apologise, my- Lord Rasler." He cut himself off before he could say it again and Rale heaved an aggravated sigh in response, dragging his hand over his face tiredly and pressing the tips of his fingers against his closed eyes as he thought, vaguely entranced by the splotches of darkness that floated across the backs of his eyelids.

"We can't leave him here now." Rale muttered, blinking hard and peering around for the cage controls while Vaan focused hard on the wrongfully imprisoned Knight. Basch looked away from Rale long enough to notice the concentrated stare and watched him in turn. It would have gone on longer than a few minutes had Fran not appeared, her nose to the air as she sniffed out for trouble.

"The guards return." She said looking at Balthier as she said it. "We must go now if we are to make it out in time." The man heaved a put upon sigh and suddenly grinned.

"Well there's nothing for it then, we'll just have to take them all with us." He jested as he darted to the control panel Rale was pouring over and started pushing levers. When Basch's cage creaked ominously he tugged Rale back toward it, grabbing Vaan on the way past and followed the Viera's lead as she leapt the gap to the cage attaching herself to the bars with a steel grip.

"Hold on tight!" Balthier cried as their weight did what the levers would not and finally sent them hurtling down into the inky darkness.

* * *

A/N: Well that's it for another chapter. I would have continued to make the chapter a bit longer but for some reason I really felt the need to update today. But that's not all. Guess where I'm going! I get to go to Japan! The 30th anniversary of Gundam is coming up and when my best friend's family said they where going I kinda crashed their family holiday to go see the 59ft gundams they're gonna be building in Tokyo…. SQUEEEEEE!!!

But, for some reason, once again, just before I'm about to take off around the world I felt the need to update…. Maybe I should go walkabout more often, lol.

Don't forget to Review!

Cya


	8. Chapter 7

Final Fantasy XII

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't claim to own Final Fantasy 12 or any other game by Squaresoft.

* * *

A Man From Nabudis

By: Mage-Alia

Chapter 7: Barheim

* * *

Summary: Prince Rasler was said to have died, the night Nalbina Fortress fell under the Arcadian attack, but it was all part of a carefully prepared design. Now months after his supposed death he meets a young street rat named Vaan and it's from there that their adventure begins.

AU, Main Pairing **Vaan/Rasler**, Mild Ashe Bashing, implied past Basch/Rasler.

* * *

Landing had _hurt_.

There was rubble scattered around the cage which had broken open with the impact of hitting the floor after crashing not only through the bottom of the oubliette, but through two more subterranean levels before coming to a rest. Balthier and Fran where fine from the fall, having somehow managed to avoid harm and their new….. acquaintance was bruised from being rattled around his cage, but Vaan and Rale hadn't been quite so lucky and where nursing their hurts. Neither had had a solid grip on the cage so Vaan had gone flying when they crashed and Rale had clipped the side of the gaping hole they'd made in the roof as the cage dropped through it.

Rale barely recognised the place they'd landed. The stone had changed during the drop, turning from the lighter sandstone and marble used in the fort to a much darker bedrock. This was yet another secret of the royal family. In the time of Raithwall, there had been a great underground mine that had stretched for miles across the kingdoms. Many parts of it had been blocked off, but the largest open part lay right under the lands of Nabudis and Dalmasca. After Raithwall's death, the mines had been closed and not long after they'd passed out of mainstream history, time slowly erasing memories and closing pathways, until only the hardiest adventurers or prospectors came through looking for loot off the creatures that flourished there.

It had made a wonderful bolthole. Anyone fleeing the palace could travel all the way into the depths of the Eastersand without once seeing the light of day, but this was one area of it that Rale hadn't seen except in a map.

The Barheim Passage.

Without even looking back at the others he grabbed Vaan's hand, pulling him along the dark corridor before them and out into a staircase that overlooked a large pillar in the centre of a dim room. The source of the faint shimmering light was one of the naturally occurring Magicite crystals that where found across the land, but although there was light fittings bolted to the wall it was almost dark as night.

"Doesn't look like anyone's been down here for a long time." Vaan muttered and Rale nodded in agreement before there was a shuffle in the darkness below.

"No… it's just dark." They both started at the voice and looked over the railing to see a pair of serpentine eyes peering up at them. "Come down here and I'll show you." There was no reason not to do as he asked and the pair clattered around the catwalks making their way down into the gloom. Until little by little the silhouette of a Bangaa appeared in the gloom.

"Ha! I never thought I'd see someone else down here!" He looked over their shoulder. "Hmmph, or anyone so infamous." The shadow shook his head and neither Rale nor Vaan needed to look to see that Balthier, Fran and Basch had followed them. They could hear the sky pirate scoff.

The Bangaa stepped off to the side and rattled a gate.

"If you want to leave, you'll need to turn on the lights." He grumbled out and shuffled over to the corner where a rough nest had been made of various items.

The Bangaa had obviously been here, sitting in the darkness for a long time.

He shuffled around the nearest pile and muttered to himself under his breath before he finally straightened offering out a small hand made fuse. "This should be enough to turn on the lights and open the gate, but I won't just give it to you for free you know." Rale had half been expecting that.

"How long have you been down here?" He asked as he dropped to one knee and riffled through his pack. The Bangaa just grinned at him, looking for all the world like a pirate or a crooked treasure hunter in the dark as he handed over some of the few supplies they had.

"Not long enough." Was the reply. "They say there's treasure down here. One guarded by a great monster and one you wouldn't want to be coming across in the dark I'll tell you." Rale took the warning with a nod and an easy smile as he accepted the fuse.

"Mayhap, we'll come back one day and help you look for it."

The Bangaa gave a hacking laugh.

"Not if I get there first." It continued to chuckle to itself as it turned away, but it's actions where a clear dismissal as it began to restack the pile of junk that made up the edges of the makeshift nest.

Rale tactfully backed off and turned to find the others standing just behind Vaan. Balthier eyed the fuse and then looked at Fran.

"Will you do to the honours or shall I?" He asked the Viera and the woman held out a long fingered hand.

"I will install it." She murmured and vanished back up the stairs. Not a moment later the sound of a distant generator started beneath them and the lights flickered on. Vaan didn't waste any time in finding the gate switch and opening the way. But almost as soon as they'd passed through the lights began to flicker and they noticed a new noise over the hum of electronics. A rustling of many tiny feet.

Chancing a look down Rale stared at the small metal creatures skittering across the floor to a sparking, exposed wire. His eyes followed one as it darted up to the power line and latched on, glowing as it began to absorb the energy flowing through it.

"Damn!" Balthier raised his gun and took aim, a single precise shot from his rifle making one of the bugs explode into pieces. The lights flickered a little brighter.

"They're sucking the power." Basch breathed from behind them as Balthier made short work of a few more, but the insect like creatures made their way further into the depths of the passage before he could kill to many.

"It looks like we'll need to clear out the area before we can move on." Rale looked across at his younger counterpart and found Vaan grinning, sword in hand, already vibrating in excitement. A nod was all it took to set him off and suddenly Vaan Ratsbane, as old Dalan so affectionately named him, was released upon the mimic population.

Their progress through the tunnels was slow.

Many times, they where forced to make detours in order to hunt down the mimic's that where draining the power from the grid to allow them to open the doors. Rale and Vaan where often the ones to take them on, While Balthier and Fran where behind them, picking off the almost rabid bats that came out of nowhere and attacked. They helped when the aerial attacks had subsided and Basch, the last member of their wayward group, just roved around, trying to help without getting in the way, but by the time they managed to find the relative safety of an gold Crystal, he was sporting a myriad of cuts and bruises.

Upon seeing the crystal in the small access tunnel to the next area Vaan had run to it, hoping they could use it to get out, but he sagged visibly when it didn't respond to him. The blonde sighed as the Viera raised her nose delicately into the air and sniffed.

"There is still to much myst here." She explained, though Rale had to translate what that meant to Vaan as they settled in to take a break. Myst, was a highly concentrated form of magic that was usually present in some quantity around magicite. If there was too much of it in an area, it could destabilise anything powered by magicite or sometimes break machinery if there was enough of it. In this case it had disrupted the natural flows of the crystals and the network that connected them, cutting it off from the others even if its restorative properties still functioned.

Old signs of other wayward adventurers showed as they sat down against the walls. Basch walked over to a few corpses and began to strip them of their amour. Old as it was, it would still be significantly better than what he'd started out with. The two sky pirates tensed slightly as he picked up a sword from the nearest body and gave it a few test swings, but they relaxed when he just as quickly put it away.

Rale pulled out the preserved food he'd had in his pack and shared it round before conversation slowly started around them. The exiled prince, had known it was coming, but escape had taken priority in the last few hours and now that they had some semblance of safety, questions where coming to the front of everyone's mind.

Even so, he was painfully aware when Balthier's mouth opened to deliver the first proverbial shot.

"So, a prince huh?" The white haired man winced.

"I _was_." He stressed 'was'. It was in the past now, he didn't have a title, and there wasn't a kingdom for him to go back to. The man raised an eyebrow.

"Well this _Is_ a surprise then. And here I was thinking that you where just a thief!" He gave a short bark of laughter when Basch bristled.

"Lord Rasler isn't a thief!" He defended him and Rale shook his head sending the man a glare that clearly told him to shut up. The Knight backed down, cowed as he remembered the earlier reprimand.

"I am a thief, of sorts." He admitted. "We went to the palace with every intent of stealing the Dusk Shard and we did."

"Speaking of which? Where have you hidden my lovely treasure?" Balthier cut in, perking up at the mention of the treasure they'd gotten away with. Rale just rolled his eyes and looked at Vaan who crossed his arms over his chest and grinned.

"Nowhere you'll find it!" he declared. Balthier looked at him, eyebrow raised.

"My now, is that a challenge?" He asked and Vaan just laughed at him, cocky smile never leaving his face.

"So… how did you come to be a thief? If I'm not to bold in asking?" The sky pirate turned away from Vaan, steadfastly ignoring him for now. Balthier's question, wasn't so easy to dodge though.

He was clearly asking what had happened that landed him living in Lowtown when he was supposed to have died.

"My…. Rasler, if I could…?" Basch spoke up again and after shooting him a look, Rale nodded for him to explain. The Captain straightened subconsciously, like he was delivering a report to a room full of officials instead of a group of tired prison escapees.

"During the Battle for Nalbina, Lo…. Rasler, was struck down by an imperial Archer." He intoned, catching himself when he went to use titles. "I saw him to late to do anything but return fire. I then proceeded to retrieve L… Rasler before we where surrounded on the battlements. I managed to perform a cure spell on the wound, but my first priority was to remove him from the battlefield. Upon escaping I sought aid from a village in the Estersand, found on the banks of the Nebra." He stopped for a moment, and cleared his throat, giving Rale a look out of the corner of his eye to see if he remembered, but the former prince merely stared back blankly, waiting for him to continue.

"Originally, I was to return you to Rabanastre with all due haste once you where fit for travel, but, I knew that the capital would be the next stop on the Imperial's march, so I formed a plan to protect His Majesty. Returning to the battlefield, I had a mage alter the shape of a corpse and returned with that to Rabanastre instead. I worked alone, therefore, no one else was aware of the plan and His Majesty's identity remained a secret to those who cared for him."

He looked over at Rale one last time and stood back, his report over.

There was a thick silence around them for a few minutes until Fran unfolded herself from her seated position and looked around.

"We have lingered enough." She stated, "It is time we move on."

Balthier jumped nimbly to his feet, his expression still pensive as he moved ahead. Vaan just shook his head and grinned at Rale who grinned back, knowing that the teen didn't care about anything in the slightest. Vaan had long since accepted him, knowing what he did, and was no longer bothered by his former social status. The boy easily fell into step with him, leaving Basch to trail along behind them for the most part, unheeded, watching the former ruler with sad, knowing eyes.

Still, as he tightened his grip on the hilt of his borrowed sword, he swore, that Prince or not, he wouldn't allow the fate of King Raminas to repeat itself. He'd protect him with his life until the day he died.

He owed Rasler no less.

After they left the alcove with the crys

* * *

tal, the tunnels widened out into a more natural formation and although mimics still dashed around the halls, the lights flickered less often. Battles became further between as more room allowed them to run around some of the nastier looking critters and eventually they landed squarely before the door that, in theory, would lead them out into the deserts beyond.

The group stopped again, knowing that once they where out in the sands they wouldn't get much rest, but when they finally shouldered through that final portal, what they found on the other side was the LAST thing they'd been expecting.

A GIANT Bug.

Exposed wires sparked wildly around the room, open grates where torn to pieces and strewn across the floor but looming above the masses of tiny mimics scuttling across the room was the biggest mimic they'd seen yet.

The others had been but children… this monster was a queen.

"Fuck this…!" If the situation hadn't been so dire Basch might have told Rale off for the language, but as of that moment they stood right between the forelegs of the massive metal insect and reprimands where the last thing on his mind.

It took all of a second for their presence to register with the gigantic matriarch, and only second again before she let out an incredible shriek that echoed around the room, bouncing off the walls loudly and almost sending them to their knees as the smaller mimics either increased their feeding frenzy amid the cables or turned around to face them, crouching defensively low to the ground and above them all, the queen roared, shrieking as she lashed out lightning quick into their midst.

The group scattered, Basch being the quickest to recover, lunging toward the beast to grab her attention. The others backed up to the walls, Fran and Balthier aiming for the Queen as well while Rasler scanned the room. The smaller mimics all seemed to detach from their places and jumped off into the ring made by the queen's legs, darting in and out of the fight toward the party.

It took one sideways look at Vaan to know that he'd seen it too as they plunged into the fight. Rasler let fly with Fire spells, sending it to twist and melt the mimic before they could reach him while Vaan treated them like any of the rats in his usual stomping ground, sending them flying and slashing them apart. When they could spare a moment, they dashed over to the Queens legs, hacking at them where they could in order to distract her from her defence.

Little by little they wore her down, she birthed more mimics before their eyes but they weren't deterred and eventually their sheer persistence paid off. With one final deafening shriek her legs crumpled out from beneath her and she crashed to the ground. Vaan gave a cheer, but upon walking out into the heat of the Dalmascan Estersand they were all pleased at simply being free, though none more so than Basch.

The blonde former captain stared almost rapturously at the sky before closing his eyes and breathing in the air. "To think Dalmascan air could taste so sweet." He sighed. The others merely ignored him.

"So where are we?" Vaan asked, squinting his eyes slightly against the glare of the sun off the dunes around them. Rale raised a hand over his eyes, fingers checking his veil's on the way past before he got his bearings.

"We're in the Estersand." He answered pointing slightly to the north. "There's a village that way about a couple of hours walk if I remember correctly. It was the village I spent most of my time recovering in." He changed the direction of his hand to the south west. "Rabanastre is about a day's march in that direction." Balthier made a face at the prospect of more walking. They'd been on their feet for the better part of two days at least. They were all tired and dirty but he did have his ship to think about, and after a longing look in the direction of the village he gave an almost inaudible sigh. Fran's mouth gave a twitch that almost became a smirk.

"Let's get back to Rabanastre before we shrivel up." He huffed out taking a few steps into the sand. "By your leave captain?" He directed the last part at Basch who was still lost in thought. The blonde jumped, the scavenged amour hanging awkwardly off his frame as he spun around to face them. He seemed to gather his resolve.

"Yes, the hour of my return is already overlate. The people may hate me, but that does not free me from my charge." His eyes drifted to Rale who rolled his own and trotted ahead into the sands, Vaan close on his heels.

He tried to ignore the eyes on him the entire way back to the city.

In the end, they didn't make the trip all in one go as they'd intended. A way farers camp was as far as they got before night finally fell. Although they could have continued on in the dark while it was cooler, Balthier refused to go any further, making a rather scathing argument until the others finally relented and stopped to rest. Save Fran, the others hadn't realised just how tired they were and fell asleep under the watch of a few caravan guards that were stuck at the trading post as well.

As morning dawned bright, they picked up their belongings and bid farewell to the merchants before making their way up the cliffs and sloping hills of sand toward the city. Vaan had never been so pleased to see the city walls in his life. He hadn't burned, having been born and bred for desert life, but that didn't mean he couldn't get sick of running around in the sand and heat. It was one thing to go on an adventure when you were actually ready to go on one. It was another thing entirely to go galavanting off with minimal supplies and water to start with. Rale almost laughed at Vaan's expression when he realised that it wasn't unlike Basch's own.

The younger thief was still somewhat standoffish toward the former captain, not having said so much as a word to him in the last few days when it wasn't necessary. Although occasionally Rale would find himself snickering at their shared mannerisms.

Basch hadn't been born in Dalmasca, he'd already known that, but with his complexion he looked as though he belonged. The man himself slowed as they reached the shade, mildly hesitant as he saw the guards by the entrance for the first time.

"Well this is where we part ways." Balthier broke the silence. He and Fran took a step away from the others and turned toward the gate.

"I thank you." Basch half bowed to the pair though the sky pirate mearly waved him off.

"I'd avoid crowds if I were you. In this town you're still a Traitor, you know." Basch looked over his shoulder at Rale, who didn't say a word as he stared back and feeling uncomfortable the older blonde shifted restlessly.

"The resistance will no doubt find me soon enough." He said, slightly downtrodden, but with a few nods and a mumbled thanks he started off through the crowds, making for the gates and then through into Lowtown. Balthier turned his gaze on the two remaining there. Rale and Vaan stared back, not in the least bit concerned.

"That goes for you too. You're both fugitives now as well." Rale gave him a crooked smile.

"It goes without saying." He reminded him who he was with the tone of his voice and a rather nonchalant wave.

"Heh, as if a few guards would ever be able to catch me." Vaan chimed in. "Haven't caught me yet." As if to prove his point the Dusk shard flickered briefly into being and vanished just as quickly in a slight of hand.

"An I'll favoured stone." Fran murmured in her quiet voice, eyes flickering over him warily before she looked away. Satisfied that the stone was no longer in sight. "We sought treasure but found only misfortune."

Balthier waved her words away with a careless gesture.

"Bah, keep it." He then turned toward the gate. "In any case, I dare say we'll be here for some time yet." He sighed in an irritated fashion. Brushing off his vest and glaring disdainfully at the dust that came off on his hands. "I need a bath!"

Vaan snickered and grabbed Rale by the hand, tugging him around the pair and toward the gates.

"I guess we'll see you around." He said with a jaunty wave and together they slipped out of sight.

* * *

It was not long after that Rale fell into the cushions of his couch with a sigh, Vaan doing the same next to him.

"I never want to see the inside of a dungeon ever again as long as I live!" The younger blonde declared rolling to his side and curling into the soft surface below. Rale let out a dry laugh and closed his eyes.

"It was not a pleasant experience." He agreed running his fingers through damp hair as he finally found the energy to sit back up. They'd both been to the communal baths earlier. No one had recognised them, not even the locals, when they'd walked in caked in days worth of dungeon grime and road dirt. Once Vaan was clean more people started to speak to them as recognition filtered through. Rale took the chance to just sit back, unnoticed, and watch his companion as the children got word of where he was and came to fill him in on what had happened in the city while he was gone.

For all his complaining about Old Daalan's names, Vaan really was the Champion of the Sewers, and just about everyone knew it.

They'd retreated back to Rale's home after that, fully intending on sleeping the rest of the day away, but now that they were there, Rale couldn't sleep. He watched as Vaan drifted into sleep, twitching every now and then while he dreamed. The older Nabradian tried, and failed, to resist the urge to reach out and stroke his hair before he drew away sharply and buried his face in his hands.

He was a hopeless mess.

Gods, only a few years ago he'd been a Prince, Married, and Heir to the Throne of Rabanastre. Now he was a Hunter living in Lowtown trying not to reach out to his much younger companion and stuck in a loop of self blame and paranoia. So many things had occurred over the last week, so many things had changed starting with Vaan's first hunt. The new Consul, his parade, the fete and all the entangled invasions...

And Ashe was alive.

It was the first time he'd actually had time to Think, let alone remember the events in the waterways beneath the city. His ex-wife was alive and masquerading as a member of the resistance, but he didn't doubt for a moment that she'd been after the very same thing they'd managed to successfully plunder before they'd even fought their way in the front door. Rale remembered what he'd told Vaan earlier that week, about selling the Dusk Shard to the Resistance, but a small petty part of himself didn't _**want**_ to give it up to Ashe.

The white haired man frowned down at the floor and shifted to stand when a hand lashed out to grab a handful of his shirt. Startled he looked back at Vaan and noticed that his eyes were open, staring up at him as narrow points of blue as he blinked tiredly.

"You're not going out are you?" He asked and Rale felt his resolve slipping.

"No." His mouth answered for him before his mind could catch up.

"Good." Vaan tugged him back down and wrapped himself around the Hunter's arm, trapping him on the couch. "Go to sleep." With a jaw cracking yawn he closed his eyes completely and drifted off once more.

Rale sighed and closed his eyes giving into the call of sleep.

* * *

A/N: Once again I write this when I'm half dead.

I'm getting some tests done today, but I'm not allowed to take any of my usual medication before hand, so my head is currently spinning and I'm ready to pass out but I remember well enough where to find the keys. Lol, I've never been so glad for all those damned touch typing lessons than I am now. : )

In any case, how long's it been since I last updated a story? Let alone this one? *Sigh* As much as I enjoy reading fanfiction, I guess it's not quite as much of a priority to write as it used to be. I'm always so busy with work, and costume design, and of course games... Well I'll try to update every now and then, but I think it's pretty much a given these days that the chances of an update are gonna be few and far between. Although I can say I won't be giving up. I may lose some interest, but I'm a persistent little bugger with a long memory all the same. : )

Don't forget to review.

Cya


	9. Chapter 8

Final Fantasy XII

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't claim to own Final Fantasy 12 or any other game by Squaresoft.

* * *

A Man From Nabudis

By: Mage-Alia

Chapter 8: Under the City.

* * *

Summary: Prince Rasler was said to have died, the night Nalbina Fortress fell under the Arcadian attack, but it was all part of a carefully prepared design. Now months after his supposed death he meets a young street rat named Vaan and it's from there that their adventure begins.

AU, Main Pairing **Vaan/Rasler**, Mild Ashe Bashing, implied past Basch/Rasler.

* * *

The next morning dawned hot and bright, while bellow ground, Rale woke with a crick in his neck and a reminder that two people wouldn't fit on a couch as well as they might on a bed.

Vaan on the other hand blushed, shot off the couch, and started to hurriedly get ready for the day as he watched Rale sleepily sprawl back across the space he'd just vacated. With a hurried goodbye Vaan left the apartments as fast as he could to hide the red in his cheeks.

Climbing up from the lower reaches of the city he allowed himself to relax. Dalmascans and Imperials alike walked past him. Either not knowing or not caring that less than a day ago he'd been prisoner in the darkest dungeon of Nalbina Fortress. He quickly started on his usual routine. Breaking into a jog that took him half way around the city to the bazaar where Filo and her small crew lingered by a fruit stand, they where more than pleased to see him as he forked over a handful of gil to a shopkeeper who sold them his older merchandise for half the usual price.

Once the children had the food they scrambled away back in the direction of the shortcut to Lowtown with shouts of thanks. Vaan watched them go with a grin before he set off down the length of the terrace, targeting Archadian tourists and pick pocketing them as he strolled by.

If anyone noticed his thefts, they didn't say a word.

He knew when Rale emerged back into the upper city, once again dressed in his concealing veils. The stone hidden on his person warmed considerably against his skin where it was tucked into the back of his sash and when he looked past the veils on the white haired man's face he saw him wink. Vaan found himself remembering how he'd woken all but wrapped around the man and had to duck away, blushing, his mouth twisting into an embarrassed grin.

There was something else to think about.

Lately, there'd been something in the air. Vaan was convinced he'd been bitten by something in the sewers that was making him see his friend in a different light. Sometimes he'd look at his friend and notice small things that would hold his gaze until something or someone came along to disturb him. Like how the other month he'd caught himself following the trails of sweat that ran down the hunters chest while they'd been sparring. Rale had picked up on his inattention and trounced him thoroughly that day. A week after that incident Tomaj, of all people, had caught him wondering over the tightness of Rale's pants which had lead to a "Talk" that had left Vaan sitting in the back room of the Sandsea absolutely mortified after learning so much about biology. He'd never been so GLAD that he'd long since stopped lessons of any kind if THAT was the kind of thing he'd learn.

Hormones where not something he'd wanted to learn about like that.

However, it did make the giggling of Penelo and a few of the other girls in their _pack_, make a lot more sense.

Vaan shivered in horror and let his mind turn to other things, such as the magicite in his sash. He should really get a second opinion on it. He didn't want to show it to Dalan, or Migelo, gods knew either one would probably take it straight off him. Rale hadn't mentioned selling it again after they'd met that woman, Amalia, in the sewers, but Vaan didn't think it would hurt to have someone give him an idea of it's worth.

Finally he settled on finding Penelo. She worked watching Migelo's shop more often than not, and besides, he'd need to check on her. She'd seen them being dragged off in chains and Vaan hadn't exactly made the effort to let her know they were back last night.

He set off for the east end and headed for Migelo's shop, only to find Kytes Standing in the store keeping an eye on the staff instead of the usual blonde girl.

"Kytes, where's Penelo? You seen her?" The boy wheeled around, his eyes lighting up when he saw him.

"VAAN!" he all but shouted, bouncing on the balls of his feet. "I was wondering if you'd come by today!" The older street kid looked around the store.

"Penelo, Kytes." He reminded the boy of his earlier question and the kid sobered up a little.

"Oh, I haven't seen her all day. It's really not like her either." The younger boy mused. "I didn't even get the chance to tell her you where back!" he waved his arms rather enthusiastically. "Come to think of it, Migelo is acting strange as well. He told me to watch the store and ran out of here not long ago, which isn't all that good cause Dalan said he had something he wanted me to do but I can't get away!" Kytes whined the last part and Vaan found himself frowning.

"Dalan, huh?" Vaan mused, catching onto the last part. He crossed his arms over his chest and shifted his weight from foot to foot. "Tell you what, I'll go see Dalan for you." He offered and Kytes gave him a relived look.

"Really?"

The blonde nodded.

"Sure. Not like I've got anything better to do." Kytes grinned widely and danced forward to hug his waist briefly before ducking away.

"I better get back to work, Thanks Vaan." The blonde dismissed the thanks with a careless wave and made his way outside once more. The streets had become busier while he'd been in the shop and he had to shoulder against the crowd to make his way back down into Lowtown. The mash of people thinned out and he quickly moved in the direction of Dalan's place.

Walking into the old man's home was one of the memories he'd cherish as he noted the plain look of surprise on the elderly know-it-all's face. He recovered quickly.

"Well look who we have here. Last I heard you'd been dragged off to Nalbina." Vaan smirked.

"Kytes hasn't been around for story time yet today I see." The younger of the two retorted and Dalan threw back his head and laughed. "Did you find your treasure boy?" He asked, eyes darting over him in an attempt to see. Vaan shrugged and grinned.

"I got it alright." He crossed his arms over his chest. "What do you think is the going rate on a piece of Magicite that only glows when someone of royal blood is near?"

Dalan's eyebrows shot up faster than a bullet at the casual question and the old man went tense.

"That... is quite the treasure, m'boy." Dalan wheezed after his second surprise of the morning. Somehow, Vaan wasn't surprised that the elder knew just what stone he was talking about. Dalan's eyes never left him after that. "So, there is more to this Gutter-Churl than first meets the eye." He muttered under his breath, not caring who listened as his hand restlessly stroked the back of the creature in his lap.

"Vaan, I have an errand to run. I was going to have Kytes do it, but I see now you may be just the right person for the job." He called out to someone in the depths of his apartments and a woman appeared holding a wrapped blade. She handed it over, ignoring the blonde's quizzical look as Dalan explained.

"I need that sword delivered to a man of the Resistance at the west end of Lowtown." He said, dark eyes twinkling. "Make sure you give it to the man, Azelas, personally, and maybe the man may yet be reminded of his sworn duty." Vaan looked at the wrapped blade again and pulled the cloth aside slightly to see a familiar emblem stamped into the pommel.

It was a Sword of the Old Order.

"They're not just going to let me walk in there." Vaan looked back up to Dalan, his grip tightening on the blade and the man's white eyebrows rose briefly, the look on his face unreadable.

"Just be sure to mention my name to the man on guard at the entrance. My name, and that of Azelas, should be enough to gain you an audience." Vaan nodded, setting all the instructions to memory as Dalan passed him a folded piece of paper with a hand drawn map scrawled across it. "Just make sure it passes through no one's hands but his."

The blonde nodded and turned to leave, only to stop short.

"Hey, since I'm doing your leg work, think you could do something for me?" Dalan's eyebrows rose again, almost disappearing into his hairline in surprise.

"Oh?" Vaan took that as a go ahead.

"I need someone to keep an eye out for Penelo. Kytes says she hasn't been back to the Shop in some time and Migelo hadn't seen her either. If you hear anything about her...?" he trailed off and Dalan took the hint.

"I'll be sure to tell tales to the children who know where to find you."

Vaan couldn't contain the almost smirk that crossed his face as he nodded again and strode out the door and into the streets. Behind him though, Dalan lifted his pipe to his lips and stared off into space.

"He's grown up to be quite interesting." He mused to himself. It was no great secret that he knew almost everything that went on in the city. People understood that he dealt in information, but they didn't quite know to what extent. Before the war he had worked as spy master for the king. Upon Raminas' death, the secret had been lost, but even without a master Dalan had not been idle. He'd waited for years, gathering information and alies among the downtrodden denizens of the city.

Street children had been an invaluable source of information, always willing to share in return for a soft bed or food. That was until Vaan had come along. Dalan had known almost right away, when the children had begun to gather around him, that there was a touch of Destiny in the boy, and while he had no idea of the scope of his destiny, it was enough to find his lips loosening. Telling hard won secrets that he'd fought to keep to himself since before Raminas had even taken the throne.

The path to the treasury, the bolthole in the sewers... There was change in the air and Vaan was most certainly linked to it.

"A stone that only glows near royalty, indeed." He murmured to himself and laughed. "I think the coming weeks will be very interesting wouldn't you say, hmm?" he addressed the small pink creature in his lap. "Let us see what our champion's destiny has in store."

He laughed once more.

* * *

The market crowds thinned out slightly in lowtown as he made his way to the western sprawl. The west and the east were more residential than the northern, southern and centre sprawls, a fact made all the more evident by the families and people who milled around. Thick stone walls absorbed the sound and Vaan found his feet automatically heading for Rale's home in the west before he corrected himself and made his way into a dark corridor, lit by flickering Magicite torches. Men and women lingered in the area, all watchful as they spoke to each other, eyes focusing on him intently as he approached. One man, seemingly unconcerned with the dark surroundings sat upon a crate, surrounded by piles of cushions and hanging rugs that obscured the corridor from view.

It was him that called Vaan out for being there.

"What business d'you have here?" The man drawled and Vaan's expression shuttered.

"I was sent by a man called Dalan." He gestured vaguely with his package, the blade held firmly in both hands. "This is a package for Azelas, I was told to give it to him and him only." The guard twitched, obviously recognising the names, and waved him through with a terse warning.

Passing through the curtains he could suddenly hear the loud argument that had been going on in the room beyond.

"Then what of Ondore's Proclamation? Did the fool even the Marquis?" One man was almost yelling in his effort to be heard. Across the room another man gave a half violent slash of his hand through the air as he responded.

"What if a Judge killed the King, not the captain?" the markings on his sparse amour gave him away as a soldier. "That would explain everything, wouldn't it?"

Another man, this one in the clothes of a street merchant piped up from beside the first. "Then the Captain would be Brother to a Judge! How are we to Trust such a man?" Vaan had been ready to say something... to join the conversation with Rale's opinions, but luckly fate intervened in the form of Basch.

Vaan had half been expecting him to turn up, remembering the man speak of the resistance earlier, but he hadn't been prepared to see his new look. The blonde man was skill almost skeletally thin, and no amount of food or magic would change that for a long time. But now he was clean, shaven, and dressed in something other than stolen amour and rags. Quilted shorts and a shirt showed under a padded leather red vest that was belted across his chest. Small armoured plates were strapped to his thighs and leather greaves and sandals extended beyond his pants.

Even so, he appeared a damn sight better than he had in the escape from Barheim.

Now there is the Basch I remember!" A man clad in the old commanding uniform of the knights of the old order stepped out from a side entry killing the conversations around them and drawing the attention of the room to the old blonde captain. He weathered the stares, gaze flickering briefly to Vaan, clear recognition in his expression before he focused at last on the newcomer.

"Then you will fight again at my side?" He asked, his words somewhat optimistic, his tone not. The strange captain's face shuttered of emotion and the room broke out into murmurs, the argument from before restarting.

"Wis word alone convinces me of nothing."

"I'd take his word over that of a Mouthpiece Marquis!"

"Then you name Reks a liar with him."

It was that last comment that finally broke the silence Vaan had kept.

"My Brother Was No Liar." His voice, was far darker than he'd intended it to be. And the nearby resistance members nearly jumped out of their skin at his apparent appearance. He glared hotly at the lot of them as he strode out into the room, sword held tightly in his grip as they watched him warily and Basch dove on the opportunity to protest their claims.

"Just the opposite. Reks was the witness they needed. They had to make it appear as if I'd killed the king- Reks bears no blame. The fates have willed it." His calls fell on ears that weren't listening as the strange captain stared at Vaan.

"So you are Reks brother."

His eyes flicked to the sword, and though he was looking at Vaan, his words were for Basch.

"Your words may convince this child, but they weigh too lightly on the scales for my taste. Our paths remain separate." He reached out and grabbed the wrapped sword, only to have Vaan hold on tight.

"There are better witnesses to his character than you." He growled out. Never mind that this man was older, stronger, and more experienced in every way that mattered. "I've never been a child, and there are many more reasons for me to believe him than you." Finally, he let go of his package. The room was silent as the man, known to some as Vossler, and known now to Vaan as Azelas tore off the wrappings and pulled the blade part way from its sheathe. He sneered at its markings and slammed it back into the container.

"Do you not think _Amalia_, worth saving?" There was a distinct leer, in Basch's voice as he spoke the name of the woman Vaan and the others had discovered in the sewers after the Attack. There was history there. Vossler raised an eyebrow.

"I hold men's lives in my hands." He explained. "I must see foes in every shadow. The night we moved against Vayne, he knew. I will not chance such disadvantage again."

"He didn't need to know." Vaan scoffed, drawing attention back to himself, in spite of his better judgement. "Anyone with half a brain knew that fete was a setup, and the rest knew it was a perfect time to strike."

"Like Theives?" Basch asked almost slyly.

Vaan shrugged, unrepentant. "Even a prince would have to steal to eat in times like these." Basch scowled and Vossler looked between them, not quite understanding the byplay. He remembered rumors, from before the king's death, including the ones pertaining to an affair between Basch and the now deceased Prince of Nebradia. He hadn't been one to place stock in hearsay, but after witnessing the Princess Ashe's reaction to seeing her beloved in a coffin...

The question was, how was this street rat holding old rumours over the former captain's head?

He broke into their conversation before it could blow into an all out argument.

"Still, I must treat you as I would Ondore- As I would treat any Abettor of the Empire." Basch, still visibly upset by Vaan's prodding at his pride snapped at him in reply.

"Then what will you do? Hold me here in chains?"

The pair seemed to glare each other down before Vossler hefted the blade in his hand and threw it at the blonde.

Basch looked down at it. Clearly recognizing the gesture for what it was.

Do it yourself.

"- some things never change. Do they."

"Your cage may not have bars, but it is a cage." Vossler growled lowly as he turned away. "The eyes of the resistance watch unblinking."

Basch looked like he wanted to spit down the back of his tunic.

"Let them watch, I know something of cages."

With that, the former captain stormed out of the Resistance's hideout.

Vaan, eyebrow raised, followed shortly after.

* * *

"Amalia. That name seems to be coming up a lot lately."

Vaan turned sharply at the familiar voice that sounded behind him and found himself looking at Rale as the hunter slipped around a corner and out of the shadows.

"You don't like her do you." The younger of the two stated more than asked. Rale left the shelter of the alcove that lead to his apartment and fell into step beside him.

"Amalia is a false name. Not that anyone who's seen her face before wouldn't know just who she is."

"Who is she?" Rale stopped abruptly, whirling around to face him, hands flying out to grasp his shoulders and pushing him against a wall. Vaan was painfully aware of how close his face was to the other man's as he was shoved hard against the stone and behind them a guard patrol passed, not even giving them a second glance.

Vaan's cheeks burned like the sun until the guards had rounded the corner and Rale finally let him off the wall, not looking at him.

"Not someone I want to remember." He continued his comment's from before like they hadn't been in an incredibly intimate position moments before. "My time with her was not exactly a happy one."

It took a few minutes for the words to sink in, and for Vaan to remember the one fact about his friend that made him unique.

"The princess?" He asked, almost incredulous. Rale's nose wrinkled in distaste at the word.

"Indeed, she must have pulled a similar trick to Basch." Vaan wasn't sure what to feel at that revelation. The dead in Dalmasca didn't seem like they wanted to _Stay_ dead. Especially the Royal Family.

"What next? The king?" Vaan muttered, and Rale choked on a laugh.

"I wish." He choked out before he sobered. "I have no doubt that Basch is going after her... why he would be determined to do such a thing is beyond me. Especially since he knows I'm alive." The blonde just shrugged.

"I donno. Maybe he just wants to prove himself. The resistance aren't going to let him off lightly. Even if they did frame him like he says they did, everyone else is going to believe the Captain is a traitor." Rale frowned.

"They did a good job at discrediting him didn't they." The older of the two mused.

"Anyway, I was looking for you. There are new marks up on the message boards." Vaan's easy grin slid across his lips.

"Oh yeah, now that's what I'm talking about." The blonde all but cheered as he began to jog past Rale, grabbing him as he passed. "Lets go see if there is anything we can take down!"

Excited as he was, running through the twisting tunnels of lowtown toward the surface, Vaan didn't even notice that he was still holding Rale's hand.

* * *

A/N: Shit, two updates in a week... *snorts*

Don't forget to review.

Cya


	10. Chapter 9

Final Fantasy XII

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't claim to own Final Fantasy 12 or any other game by Squaresoft.

* * *

A Man From Nabudis

By: Mage-Alia

Chapter 9: To Bhujerba

* * *

Summary: Prince Rasler was said to have died, the night Nalbina Fortress fell under the Arcadian attack, but it was all part of a carefully prepared design. Now months after his supposed death he meets a young street rat named Vaan and it's from there that their adventure begins.

AU, Main Pairing **Vaan/Rasler**, Mild Ashe Bashing, implied past Basch/Rasler.

* * *

The sight that met them upon entry to the Sandsea was one they hadn't been expecting in the least.

The balcony of the bar, usually occupied by a group of sotted Imperials, was playing host to an argument, and all of the players present, were familiar faces.

"-I know you had something to do with this! You were the last one seen speaking to her and so help me you will fix this!"

Migelo's blue hide was stained purple in rage as he all but shouted at the lounging forms of Balthier and Fran.

"As far as I'm concerned it was all a great big Misunderstanding." Balthier waved an airy hand, pointedly turning in his seat to look at Fran as he did. A clear dismissal that Migelo was ignoring.

"MISUNDERSTANDING!? What I am UNDERSTANDING is they took PENELO because of YOU!"

Wait, what?

Without even thinking, Vaan had let go of Rale's hand and charged up the stairs, past an upset looking barmaid and a stern looking Tomaj, only to skid to a stop beside Balthier's table, face stormy.

"What was that about Penelo?" Gods only knew Penelo annoyed him. But once upon a time she'd lived with them on the streets trying to eeck out a living. She'd been his responsibility and even though she'd found her way into Migelo's trust and care, she was still one of his.

Migelo lit up the moment he saw him and without further delay, his arguments were repeated.

"Oh, Vaan! They've taken Penelo! And the was a note- A note for this Balthier! 'Come to the Bhujerba Mines', it said." He wrung his hands and now that he was closer Vaan could see all the signs of stress in the Banga's expression.

Down on the floor below, safely anonymous amid the crowd, Rale recognised the look on Vaan's face.

"Damn." He swore, making for the stairs.

"It's Ba'Gamnan." Fran commented in an infuriatingly airy tone that was a shared trait amongst the Veira. "He was in Nalbina." Migelo bristled and angrily started in on the pair of pirates.

"If anything were to happen to that sweet Child- Why, I've her Parents' memory to consider! You're going to go to her Aid, and that's that! It's what you sky pirates do isn't it?!" Balthier sneered ever so slightly.

"I don't respond well to orders. You do know that the imperial fleet is Massing at Bhujerba? Personally I would think it prudent to avoid such a place, wouldn't you?"

"Unfortunately for you Sky Pirates that's precisely why we'll end up there." Rale interceded, slipping past before anyone could stop him, making the occupants of the balcony freeze, all for different reasons.

Vaan was very aware of how Rale had never knowingly spoken to any of his friends since the day he'd stumbled upon his hideout. He'd told him long ago that of all the people to recognize him, Migelo, as the owner of the storehouse that accessed the bolt hole, had been close to the top of the list. Migelo though couldn't see past the veils on his face, but the appearance of someone he'd never met put him on edge while Balthier and Fran were more than a little wary.

Balthier's eyes narrowed.

"This wouldn't happen to have anything to do with a certain songbird we made acquaintance with in the sewers would it?" Vaan started, remembering the conversation between the resistance members and Basch, and couldn't quite hold in his sneer at the thought. Rale did the same behind his mask.

"Hardly, but as much as I wish to say otherwise, that songbird is important."

"Still an old flame then?" The pirate mocked, Rale just crossed his arms over his chest and rolled his eyes.

"She'd probably wish so. I just want to get on with life." He shifted subtly toward Vaan, the move being noticed by many of those observing the ongoing pissing match, although not entirely understood. Migelo however was looking between them both with narrowed eyes.

"You keep interesting friends, Vaan." The Banga said, reminding everyone that they had an audience. "Will you go find Penelo?" Vaan closed his eyes briefly, looking for all the world like he was counting to ten in the back of his head before he opened them and set Balthier with a Look.

"We'll set out in the morning." Rale took his cue and retreated to the top of the stairs as Vaan gave the pirate a brief glare. Balthier rolled his eyes.

"Fine, fine." He surrendered. "Meet us at the Aerodrome and we'll set out from there." Vaan nodded once and then before the upset Migelo could get a word in edgewise he retreated back to the stairs just as the familiar form of Basch came striding past them, eyes intent on Balthier. Rale and Vaan booked it, it wasn't hard to guess why he was there.

* * *

The markets in the west were busy as the morning finally dawned. Mornings were the coolest part of a desert day and thus, the time where everyone carried out their business before it got too hot to work. It was to the sounds of the bustle that they made their way to the aerodrome by the west gate. The structure was massive taking up a large chunk of the upper city with docks that could fit large merchant ships and small imperial cruisers. The larger imperial Dreadnaughts hadn't been seen once over Rabanastre during the war, being far too large to make dock, but their presence over the fortress of Nalbina had been deterrent enough. Balthier, Fran, and the unsurprising addition of Basch, all waited in the arrivals hall by the door that lead out to the privately maintained ships and their hangars.

"Well you took your time didn't you." Balthier sniffed in a put off manner. Rale responded with a shrug as they entered a hangar, revealing a small Airship that sent Vaan off into a fanboy daydream. A quick glance made sure the younger blonde was occupied before he responded. "I couldn't decide what to pack. A gag for you and your attitude or Vaan when he saw an Airship." Behind him and to the left where Basch had fallen into a flanking position the ex captain gave and incredulous snort. Fran was giving both the affronted Pirate and former Prince amused looks as Rale continued. "Then of course I had to decide the type..."

Thankfully Vaan disrupted them before he could go into mortifying detail, babbling about the airship and its specifics. Balthier was hard pressed to keep up with the questions. The teen had been dreaming of becoming a sky pirate since he was young and he'd eagerly horded knowledge on the airships and their maintenance from the mechanics and pilots that passed through the Sandsea. Rale just watched them, bewildered. His education had taught him about the workings of airships, but not in so much detail. He was a Warrior, not an engineer.

They passed the moogles that had been running the airship's maintenance, boarding the Strahl, and as Vaan bounced in his seat and harness they took off, the rooftop of the hangar opening to allow them out and into the sky.

* * *

He varied between silent awe and babbling excitement for the entirety of the five hour flight and by the time the floating Magicite isles came into view, Balthier had been ready to strangle him and in spite of the many Imperial's charging around in the mist laden isle's they all were glad to be off the boat.

Bhujerba was a state to itself ruled by the Marquis Ondore and made up of a number of islands powered by magicite. It had been said that one day the magicite in the earth had become too much to hold so it had just lifted itself up and floated away into the sky where the magic had all the space it needed. With the discovery and development of Airships the Islands had become accessible and they'd spent the last few hundred years carefully mining out the stone that made the city float above Ivalice. Sky stones mined on Bhujerba were amongst some of the most powerful in the known world.

Passing out amid the crowds of people they were cheerfully notified by a nearby aerodrome attendant that all flights had been suspended due to the movements of the Imperial Fleet.

"Joy." Balthier drawled, his tone sarcastic. "So we'll be trapped here as well, I like this trip less and less."

Basch gave him a dry look and surveyed the terraces and bridges filled with families and wayfarers. "So little has changed since I was last here." He gestured them along. "And even if we are to be stuck, we should make haste. The mines will likely be under guard with the Imperial presence."

"You go to the mines?"

A young voice behind them took the group by surprise and Rale and Fran were the only two not to jump.

"Ehhh." Vaan looked down at the kid, automatically taking in the deceptively fine clothing and clean skin. The kid was dressed almost like a prince in comparison to the children he usually dealt with. He'd tried to dress down, Vaan would give him that, but he hadn't been a pickpocket in Rabanastre for so long without learning how to spot the rich ones. However even as the clothes screamed wealth the boy's bearing said something else.

At one hip he wore a thin blade and the air around him spoke of hardships and tension. Vaan had seen the look in runaways often enough.

"Yeah, we're headed there now." The platinum blonde street rat finally responded to the question. "A friend of ours is... waiting for us." The kid raised an eyebrow.

"Waiting for you in the mines?" He asked, obviously noticing that it wasn't the whole truth. Vaan shrugged.

"It's not like it's safe out here anyway, what with all the imperials." He answered. The boy's expression flickered with something unreadable.

"Well I am Lamont, and I find myself in need of an escort to the Mines. I have business there, and since you are already headed in that direction, Mr...?" Vaan frowned back at the address and half turned to look at his companions. Fran and Balthier had hung back, their stances non-committal as they tried to be as unobtrusive as possible. Basch looked at the confrontation with the air of the wary while Rale just shrugged. It was obvious the boy had an alterior motive and Vaan was smart enough to read people.

Vaan nodded.

"Vaan. Just Vaan, and extra sword might not hurt." He said finally. "I've heard the mines are dangerous so we may as well group together." Lamont smiled back at him, the tension in his face almost melting away as he left the relative safety of the railing and sidled up to Vaan.

Almost everyone kept their eyes on him as they traversed the path to the mines, taking extra care to notice when the boy shied away from the imperial patrols. That more than anything seemed to reassure the others as they entered the dark tunnels where Magicite was found. Monsters almost as old as the mines themselves leaked out of the cracks in the walls, old shambling workers and anything else that could be reanimated by the sheer amount of energy given off by the rocks.

After witnessing a conversation between a visiting Judge and the Marquis of Bhujerba and having seen no sign of Penelo they made their way deeper in until they were standing in a cul de sac. The path foward blocked they could only assume that the girl they were after wasn't there even as Lamont split away to study the stone.

"I don't like this, not one bit." Balthier breathed to Fran under his breath, knowing well that the Viera would have no trouble hearing him. The woman nodded peering down the path from which they'd come.

"This place smells of a trap."

Vaan only half listened to them as he drifted closer to Lamont, stopping short when the odd stone in the boy's hands made the treasure hidden on his person sting him.

"So the materials came from this mine after all..." Lamont murmured under his breath.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" He asked, making the boy jump. The boy took a moment to realise who he was before he could respond.

"This is what I came here to see." He waved at the visible vein of Magicite imbedded in the wall as his other hand pulled an object out of his shirt. Vaan felt an angry sting of magic in the air as the boy compared it to the magical stone in the walls.

"What _is_ that?" The blonde couldn't help but hiss.

"It's nethicite, Manufactured Nethicite."

"Nethicite...?" Vaan didn't understand the difference, only that there was one. The boy saw his look and endevoured to explain.

"Unlike regular Magicite, Nethicite absorbs magickal energy. This is the fruit of research into the manufacture of Nethicite. All at the hands of the Draklor Laboratory." The dark haired kid said the words like he'd been dying to tell someone... anyone about what he knew. Vaan thought it over as Lamont stood, but their crouched conversation hadn't gone completely unnoticed by the others, Rale stood not too far off, keeping a sharp eye on the exit while Fran inspected the blocked off door... but Balthier...

"Errand all attended too?" There was an edge to his voice and Vaan found himself standing again, warily watching the sky pirate and the boy. Instinct told him as much as the look on Lamont's face that the boy was getting ready to bolt.

"Yes, thank you for allowing me to joi-" He'd tried to address Vaan, to turn the conversation away from the older man, but Balthier wasn't having anything of it.

"Save it!" The pirate cut him off. "We've got enough trouble already without worrying about runaways. So who told you fairy tale's about this "Nethicite"? And where did you get that sample anyway? What do you know about the Draklor Laboritories? Tell me! Who are you?" The questions came without pause and Lamont's eyes grew wider with every word until they looked like they might pop out of his head.

"Balthier..." Vaan started warningly, but before he could interject on Lamont's behalf another problem rolled into the room proceeded by a shout from Basch.

"Hey!"

"You kept us waiting Balthier!"

They all turned as one to see a group of Bangaa slinking toward them and Fran all but sneered.

"Ba'Gamnan." She named the leader as her long fingers reached for her bow.

"You slipped away from us in Nalbina." Ba'Gamnan snorted "We missed you!" He eyed the group and almost immediately zeroed in on the already spooked Lamont.

"Well, well, first that Judge out there and now a boy. This whole affair is starting to smell like money don't you think?" He asked a Bangaa beside him and she leered at them.

And that was all it took for Vaan to finally open his mouth.

"A Bangaa with a taste for small children now?" The words spilled out with barely any thought and everyone turned to look at him, mortified. "I didn't realise it was something done by the entire species and here I thought the ones in Rabanastre were just special! Where's the girl you kidnapped? Where's Penelo, long-snout?"

The leader bristled angrily at the old slur and the female was the one to speak.

"We turned the bait loose, but maybe we should have kept it to teach you a lesson, we'll carve our bounty out of your hides!" They went for weapons and their group might have as well if it wasn't for Lamont and what he did next.

He threw the Nethecite as hard as he could at the lead Bangaa's head.

There was a flash and a yell as a spell that had been half cast suddenly flashed out of existance but in the split second it took to happen Lamont was already on the move, he darted over to where the Nethicite had fallen and snatched it up, using the opening to rush past and back out into the mines proper. Balthier didn't seem to need any prompting to follow and Vaan didn't either as he shoved a bounty hunter out of the way, the others following in his wake as they tore off after the kid.

Only problem was, the kid was _fast_. They quickly lost him in the maze of tunnels and had no choice but to keep running as the Bounty Hunters after Balthier's head came charging up behind. Eventually the Bangaa peeled off from the pursuit and fell back leaving them with a clear shot to the entrance of the mines.

Panting for breath they finally emerged out into the plaza but the sight that met them stopped them dead. It was instinct that made Vaan and Rale push the others into hiding before anyone could see them.

A judge Magister loomed over the forms of Penelo and Lamont as they stood beside the workers fountain.

"... But I was not alone." Lamont was saying, his voice in a very different tone to the one he'd been speaking in before. "I was with this young lady. Come along Penelo."

"So you say, Lord Larsa."

And with that he swept out of the plaza, the Judge Magister only a step behind.

* * *

A/N: I think I've gone and made Vaan a little bit of a badass... but I kinda like the thought of him being a little bit of a badass. Gotta admit, from a story perspective it took serious guts to do what he did and get so deeply involved even if he was virtually ignored and dismissed by a great percentage of the fanbase.

I had some serious trouble getting into the swing of this chapter, I guess it's becoming a bit of a struggle to write now that I've pretty much moved on in interests... kinda. Guild wars 2 completely usurped wow for my favorite all time game (They made fun of Tybalt. One does not make fun of my Tybalt. *grumbleface*).

Anyway... I'll try to work a bit to at least finish out what I have before I abandon it completely. :)

Don't forget to Review

Cya


End file.
